Mates
by kikkie
Summary: In a world where magic has become a second power source for the world, over 54 percent of the human race are Akuma's(humans that learned to use magic). But this power source will soon leave the world if more Miraculous arent born. Pairing are Adrien and Marinette, a little bit of Nino and Alya as well. Rated M for fighting, cursing and a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kikkie: Summary time! The story takes place in world where magic is a common thing. Where people have the choice to learn how to use certain magic and spells. Magic has become a second power source to the world and has progressed it in many ways. However the magic support in the world will soon disappear if more Miraculous user aren't commonly born. Only female mirculiouse can give birth to pure bread Miraculous users. But a female hasn't been born in almost 50 years, until now.**_

 _ **P.S.: This is a rewrite of the orginal, so a lot of the things will be different. But the plot line will be the same. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _I can't breathe._**

 ** _It's so hot._**

 ** _My body is burning._**

 ** _the world is spinning._**

 ** _My stomach..._**

 ** _feels like something is trying to escape me._**

 ** _What did you do to me..._**

 ** _Dia?_**

* * *

"GIRL!"

My friend shouts to me as she runs to my side. Quickly, I looked in her direction, ignoring this burning sensation in my stomach. She can't know, no one must know. Once next to me, she wraps her arms around my shoulder. Good thing I was wearing a jacket today, or else she would have noticed my sweat.

"Did you hear about Adrien and Chloe?" Alya asked me. Oh, this is my best friend Alya! She brave, sweet and always there for me. A little noisy sometimes, but hey, everyone has their con's.

"No." I said.

"Rumor has it that Chloe and Adrien wedding date was sped up because Adrien's becoming violent. His heat is off the charts! Even his doctors are worried about him." Alya said with a chuckle.

"Poor Adrien." I said.

"Poor Adrien? Guys rich and is a Miraculous born user. He is loved by Paris and all around. I don't feel one ounce of sadness for him." Alya said, and she says this just as Adrien himself was walking by. His aura alone was enough to choke a cow, but his appearance was way worse. Pure blonde golden hair that was puffy, yet wild and free that reached to his shoulders. Although it was currently in a ponytail right now. He had a hard jaw-line with well cut triangle gotee that match the rest of his hair color scheme. Being a gymnast for most of his life, his body came off well built, with muscles of a Greek war god. You would always find him wearing black and green color. Such as black pants and shirt, but with a neon green jacket and boots. For the son of a fashion design, he didn't look that great in my opinion. But I normally kept my words to myself.

The thing that you would notice the most about Adrien was his eyes. His eyes were like shining diamonds. They were three shades lighter than the average green-eyed person, my guess was because he was a Miraculous user. Those eyes were so scary and creepy to me, how you can just stare into them for hours.

"Meow!" Adrien purred right into Alya's ear. Making her jump a little at his words. She turns her body to look at him, she then smiles.

"What's up cat boy!" Alya said with a chuckle.

"I am doing Purr-tastic. Can't say the same Fur you." Adrien purred, only to get a chuckle from Alya. Oh, don't get any bad idea's. Alya talks mean, but they are good friends since middle school.

"I think I will survive. Where's Nino?" Alya asked.

"Avoiding the Anti-magic crew. They ambushed he and his father when they were walking from home. You know how those people are, they hate anyone who cast a spell to make their life's easier." Adrien said.

"Ambushed..." I muttered. Why do I have a bad feeling in my gut?

"Huh, sucks his father part of the Magic committee union." Alya said with a small hint of worry. I was about to say something, but stopped when I felt a strong surge of pain brush over my chest. Ugh, it was a burning pain, like heartburn but 12x times bad. A second later, I found myself vomiting onto the ground. Making everyone around me look at me with worried eyes. Adrien's eyes widen in shock when I looked up at him.

Marinette!?" He shouted at me. I raised my hand to him as my other hand wipes the liquids from the sides of my mouth.

"I am okay. Just some bad heartburn." I said with a smile. Ugh, this feeling is worse than heartburn! With little dignity I had left, I make my way to the closest girl's bathroom. Once inside, I begin to take deep breaths, finding my reflection in the mirror, I saw my blue eyes fading in and out of red-black dotted eyes. They felt dry to the point that when I closed my eyes, I could have sworn my eyelids rubbed against hard rocky dirt.

Both my hands rub violently against my eyes, trying to force out some sort of liquid to produce. Only to feel as if I was making my eyes bleed. In fear, I ran over to the sink and splashed my face so much that I wet my top. God, I don't remember how long I was splashing, but I do remember hearing the bell ring. When the pain finally stopped, I looked up at myself. My eyes, they returned to normal, but I found myself soaking wet.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn white today." I muttered to myself as I saw my bra appearing under my clothes. I was wearing a white long sleeve dress today. Not what I normally wear, but I needed to wear something cool for my body.

"I think white is a complement to your skin."

A voice said. One I can never get away from, nor I can forget in the least. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the blue hair dyed demon himself staring at the doorway.

"Luka..." I muttered, making him give me a wink.

"Hey blueberry, how's it hanging?" Luka asked me before walking over to me. I quickly try to run to the door, but he stopped me by blocking me. Let's just say, Luka and I have some bad history...and by bad, I mean he's a jerk that won't leave me alone.

"What's your rush, your already late for class." Luka says as he walks over to me. Ugh, this is worse than that time I was looking up art pictures on Tumb*r on a character I liked and I ended up seeing things that haunt me to this day. I have to say, when it comes to porn art on Tumb*r, a lot can be scaring. The same goes for google! Ugh, I needed to go in a corner and try to forget those pictures...I couldn't watch the show for a week. Oh, but you get the feeling, anyway back to the story.

"I rather not be...later. Can you move?" I asked. But that didn't make him squint.

"You know Marinette, since you've been hanging around Adrien and those other magic user's, your personality has become...what's the word I am looking for? Oh yes, a real bitch." Luka growled at me.

"Takes one to know one." I growled at him. "Now move!"

I ordered him, but that didn't stop him from grabbing me by the shoulders. He then twists my body around so that I was pinned to a corner. Without a minute to process this, I felt his hand go up my dress. His index finger was playing at the side hip straps of my underwear as his other hand covers my mouth. Both my hand went to his arm that was attached to the hand that was trying to get into my underwear. Forcing it down but not away from my dress fully.

"NMGH!" I screamed, what I said was: "STOP!"

"Aw come on, you know you want it." Luka purred to me...

I didn't want this...I should have been on my guard! I should have kept an eye out when I heard about Nino. He and his crew of magic haters are everywhere!

My eyes wander from his to my bookbag. I know I have something pointy in there...a pencil maybe. If I grab it quickly, I can stab him and run...but if I hurt him, I'll get in trouble with the Anti-magic committee...

 **"RAWWW!"**

A loud screeching sound filled the room. A second later I found myself on the ground, and that was because Adrien tackled him. My head hits the tile, and hard! I know it was hard because I felt my brain move a bit. Turning my head to the side, I saw Adrien wrestling with Luka on the dirty tile floor. One hand holding Luka's while the other was restrained. A dark aura begins to surround Adrien's body, making those neon green eye glow a bright and frightening shade of green.

"I will slit your throat!" Adrien growled at the blue haired male. Luka's eyes begin to widen in fear, not at Adrien's words, but at the sudden burst of feral rage coming from the blonde on top of him. His nails turning black, black fur cat ears sprouting from his blonde hair and the glowing green cat eyes can send anyone into a pit of fear. Slowly, Adrien begins to become strong, allowing that hand Luka was holding to wrap around his neck. Oh no! I knew what Adrien was going to do! Quickly, I stood up to my feet and declawed him off of Luka. Once freed, Luka runs out of the bathroom, leaving the two of us panting and trembling.

"You should have let me kill him." Adrien growled at me. I watched his cat ears disappear into his hair as his nails returned to normal. His eyes remained the same though.

"If he is here, then Felix is here. Do you really wanna piss off the son of the leader of the Anti-Magic Committee? Especially you, a Miraculous user?" I said. Adrien holds a very important role in the world, the last thing we needed was him to get into trouble.

"Good point." Was all Adrien said at that point.

* * *

Kikkie: First chapter of the rewrite, I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

"A world of wonder and mystery, magic as becoming a thing that is blessed only a few." A woman with a brown coat said. She was standing in front a class of colorful students. They were all staring back at the teacher with interest at her words. My class was filled with both magic users and none magic users. So you can cut the tension with a knife.

"You all, or some of you, have mastered what we call magic. A power source the world uses in order to flourish and live." My teacher said, madam Bustier. She was a magic user, she could control people by just kissing them. So you can imagine her love life.

"Today we will learn the history of Akuma's and Miraculous users." Bustier said. My classmate Alix raises her hand before my teacher could finish her sentence.

"What's the difference between an Akuma and a Miraculous?" Alix asked her teacher.

"Well, Akuma are humans who LEARN how to use the magic that flowing through the air. A Miraculous is a natural BORN magic user." She explained. Alix raises her hand again, making the teacher nod her head.

"Why are naturally born user so important?" Alix asked.

"They are the ones who help the world produce magic with their Kwami's." Bustier said. Her eyes then slowly make their way to Adrien. "Take our pure breed, for example, Adrien. His Kwami Plagg produces large sums of magic just by being in this room."

"Yea, it's a hassle feeding you all every day." Plagg said before taking a bit of his cheese. The whole class giggles at the tiny creature's words.

"That's right, pure breeds are the only reason why we have magic. There are currently six pure breeds in this world, the problem with that is, their all male." The teacher said. Alix raises her hand again but the teacher already was about to answer her question: "Males cannot produce pure breeds, only females can create them. Even partner up with a human or a weak Akuma, the female will still create a pure breed. The problem, a female has not been born in the last 50 years. And the last one that was born died at a young age."

"Then how was Adrien and the other five created?" Alya asked.

"Good question! Okay, let me use Adrien for example." The teacher said. "His father is a descent of Hawkmoth, a pure breed in late 60's. His mother is also a descent of another pure breed male. Both human descending of a pure breed will always still have that small glint of kwami magic in their system. But since they are a decedent of male Mirculouse, they didn't have Kwami's of their own. But that did not stop their bloodline from fusing and making Adrien's kwami." Bustier explain.

"So basically old genetics in the DNA system created him." I asked, making her nod at me. I wonder...

"Basically, but these birthing are rare." Bustier started. "In the late 40's, a decrease of female births accord in the world. Making female Miraculous user's very rare. At that time though, we didn't know that females were the only ones to produce Miraculous and Kwami's. By the mid-60's, the female population in the world decreased from 50% to 23%. And the Kwami birth rate decreased from 74% to 12%. And now, the female Mirculouse birth ate has finally reached zero. For those who don't know it, in the 60's the population on earth was 3 billion. What used to be thousands were reduced to hundreds. And now, we only have single digits." (I suck at math, I know)

"Wait a minute." I started. "The late 60, if he had a couple of hundred Kwami owners, why aren't they here? Wouldn't they be elders right now?"

"Well, that is when the anti-magic committee came into the picture." Bustier started. "Because of the decrease of Kwami user's, people started to go into a panic. Because of this, the Ant-Magic committee was created. They were more for science, they found ways to grow crops, filter water and so on so forth. And as time went on, people started to use both magic and electricity for everything."

"That does not answer my question." I said.

"Well..." Bustier said, I know she was trying to avoid the answer to my question. The Anti-Magic committee was good for a time, and they did have good morals. But as time went by, they turned dark.

 ** _*RING*_**

"Oh, that's the bell!" Bustier shouted with glee. The bell rings, dismissing the children from their class. Adrien was the first to stand up and leave, he and Nino make their way to school's courtyard to have lunch. Alya and I head to the girl's bathroom. I had to pee but I was scared to go by myself after what happened with Luka. Once inside, I use the stall area, once I was done with my business, Alya and I head out to the courtyard. And once there, I was...somewhat attacked by magic hater herself, Lila. And by attack, I mean she tripped me from around the corner. Making me fall face first into the dirt. Alya turns to look at her, preparing to fight, but I was able to stop her by grabbing her leg.

"Don't!" I shouted. She removes herself from her fighting stance as I stand to my feet.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor." Lila said with a smirk on her face. "Having fun with your magical fairy friends?"

"Fuck you..." Alya growled as her hands ball into a fist. Padding the dust from my body, I looked at her and said:

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"Oh, you suddenly have a voice? Funny, last I remember you didn't talk much when you were one of us." Lila said.

"I was NEVER one of you. Nor was I ever against magic. I respected both of you equally." I growled. Lila flixs her brown bangs from her face and sighs.

"Whatever, once a loser always a loser." Lila said before walking away. I could feel rage and anger rising inside me. That burning feeling, I could be feeling it on my right shoulder. Crawling around inside me before stopping at my throat. Once there, I opened my mouth and said:

"It take's one to know one." I growled, making Lila stop in her tracks. A second later, I found myself flying backward into Chloe. The other Queen bee of the school, but not as bad as Lila. We flew to the brick wall that held the school together. Once done, I could hear footsteps coming towards me as Chloe moans. A few seconds later, I was on my feet and Chloe was having a bitch fit.

"You hypocritical bitch! Keep your backwatering bullshit away from me you ass!" Chloe shouted at the walking Lila. Ugh, I felt like puking again. But I didn't, I just limped over to a table. Once there, I moaned...or pretended to moan...truth is...I didn't feel anything when I got thrown. Especially when she hit me with that magic illusion ball of her's. I didn't feel anything...I was just pretending so that nobody takes notice.

In case you haven't notice yet, I am not...a magic user, but that doesn't mean I am against it. My parents just never taught it to me because they thought the politic subject world of magic was just crazy. So, I was never taught magic, but that doesn't mean I wasn't friends with any magic users. Alya and I have been friends since we were in diaper's, and everyone, except for her mom and baby sibling, does magic. Her twin siblings can split each other while her father can turn into animals. My point is, I was never against magic, nor was I an enemy of the Anti-magic committee that Luka and Lila are apart of. So why do they hate me now?

Ugh, I will save that for another chapter.

* * *

Kikkie: Re-write of the second chapter. I wanted to explain more in this chapter about the world their in. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you fucking insane!?"

Alya shouted at our principle. After my incident with Lila and Luka, I was sent to the principles office. I never noticed before, but his face looks like an owl. Anyway, he called in Nino, Alya, Luka, Lila, and Adrien in as well to discuss what was going on. As you guess, it wasn't going well.

"Calm down miss-NO I WON'T!" Alya shouted at the older man. If you're wondering why she's so mad, its because I just informed the principle of my dad. You know, Luka and everything. But the principle is blaming me for it, and giving me detention for provoking the two. Alya is pissed off because I am the victim here but no one is protecting me.

"I can't believe you!? Marinette got thrown through a wall, and that was after getting molested by this fuck-boy!" Alya growled. This made Luka stick his middle finger at her.

"Marinette's personal problems need to stay home. And as a lesson, she must be punished." My principal said, I am not shocked to hear though. He is part of the Anti-Magic committee. He hated magic, but for whatever reason, I don't know. I wonder if this was a setup? A trap? His magic-hating group was well known for that. No, he wouldn't do that! I trust him. Rubbing my noggin, I looked to the side of the room for a bit before standing up.

"Okay, I will stay after school. Home isn't really fun to be anyway." I muttered, and it wasn't. Standing up from my seat, I proceeded to leave the classroom, not even bothering to look at the two glaring at me. As I opened the door, I could hear Adrien growling, hissing and just making weird animal noises. He was pissed beyond words, but its best not to look back.

When school was over, I did my detention in Madam Bustier classroom. She offered to stay after school because even she could smell my teacher's hate. Being alone in the class with her was weird...so I just stared up at the roof. 15 minutes in, I hear Bustier stand up from her seat and say:

"I will be back, I need to make a phone call." She tells me before leaving the room. Once out, that horrible pain came again. This time in my left arm. It wasn't a burning sensation...it was worse. Have you pulled a muscle? Strecth to hard or worked out without warming up first? Well, this is how it felt, like my muscle was being stretched violently!

"UGH!" I moaned loudly, then proceeded to bang my arm against my desk. I wanted the pain to stop! My veins were twitching and my fingernails were pushing down into my skin! The bones in my finger's started to move on their own, cracking back and forth in places it shouldn't. In so much pain and anger, I leaned forward and bit down on my skin. My tongue rubs against a vein that was pulsing wildly.

It hurt so much, but I couldn't stop my teeth from sinking into my skin. My jaw pushing down with all of its might, making the pointiest tooth I had to pierce through my skin. A second later, I felt blood slipping past my lips, staining my jacket, and even the desk.

Then it just stopped.

The pain went away. Faded. Disappeared. Vanished. It was gone, and what remained was two holes in my hand that was leaking blood to the table. My hand was twitching and shaking. Sadly that wasn't my main concern. My teacher came into the class, making me hide my arm. The last thing I need is her thinking I am crazy! Hiding my arm under my desk, I take a deep breath and apply pressure to it. My teeth went in deep, I looked like I was preparing to take a chunk out of myself. It was crazy! I didn't know I could do that too!

"Marinette, are you alright?" My teacher asked me. I give her a light smile and nod my head.

"Of course!" I responded, ignoring my dripping blood. For the rest of the time, I just waited. And every minute that past, I felt dizzier and dizzier until it was time to leave. Once that hand pointed to the 12, I looked at my teacher. She started to pack her stuff and paper.

"I must be off to the office, security will let you out. Have a nice day!" She tells me before exiting the room. I guess I have some luck because she didn't see or smell the blood throughout this whole hour. Once she was gone, I looked down at the small puddle of blood my arm produced. Raising my hand up, I looked at my cuts and teeth marks.

"Jesus." I muttered before standing up from my seat. Stepping over the blood, I run quickly to the bathroom, grabbed as many napkins as I could, and started to clean up. The last thing I needed was someone thinking that I tried to kill myself. By the time I was done, the sun was setting. I needed to get out of here before my mom started to panic and think I am dead. Quickly, I grabbed my things, wrapped my jacket around my hand, they ran out the school building. Only to stop by...well you can guess.

"Luka..." I growled. The blue haired male gives me a wink. He was standing right in front of the entrance in the back of the school. Why did I go this way you might ask, easy! Closet exit out of the building.

Behind Luka were two boys his age and a van. The van made me a little unease. If you seen as many horror and suspenseful movies as I have, you would be cautious around vans, especially ones without windows.

"Marinette, enough games. We need to talk." Luka started as he walks towards me. I slowly begin to back up towards the door.

"We don't need to talk about anything." I growled. Then, my back was to the door, hand on the knob, legs preparing to sprint. Twist the knob, I gasped. The doors automatically lock themselves...I should have figured. A second later I found my self-staring at him as the area around me turns a very light blue. The sun was down and the night was coming, which was not a good thing.

"Look, I know I messed up with you but all I want to do is talk." Luka started.

"Messed up?" I asked. I then found myself chuckling at his words. "You? Messed up? Oh, that's hilarious, because how I see it. I think you did more than mess up! No, you FUCKED up! You fucked me over, my family and my friends!"

"It was a mistake!" Luka shouted at me.

"Luka just leave me alone! I want NOTHING to do with you or your group!" I shouted at him. This made him look over to his friends. They all smirked and chuckled at him before he looks over to me.

"Well that's a shame, your coming with me whether you like it or not." Luka said before lunging at me. I was able to slide step and dash past him. Only to be stopped when one of his friends grabbed me. I was able to throw him off me, but his other friend punched me in the face. My left eye started to twitch as my head tried to process what had happened, straggling me for a bit. I stood there, trying to regain myself, and when I did, I found both of my arms being held down by Luka's hand. They even lift me up to my feet.

"Ugh, she's becoming more pain than she's worth!" Luka growled before walking over to the van. He opens the sliding door, giving me a clear view of the unknown darkness. I knew Luka was messed up, but whatever he was planning...I promise will end with him six feet under!

"LUKA!" A voice shouted, it was deep and husky too! A second later a green flash tackles Luka to the ground. My eyes widen at the young man screaming as claws scrap against his eyes. Fangs outs sinking into his hand that tried to protect him from his attacker.

"Luka!?" One of his friends shouted as both boys let me go. They ran over to the dark figure attacking Luka. I took this chance and ran out the area. I didn't even want to know what that thing was, let around why it's biting into flesh like that! I ran straight home that night, not bothering to look back at the screams of those three filled the area.

* * *

(Adrien's POV: midnight)

"And where have you been?"

My father asked me as I enter my home. Standing on the staircase with a sour expression. I couldn't help but chuckle at his resting bitch face. Removing my hood from my head, I looked up at him to say:

"Eating." I said with a smirk before opening my mouth. Showing him the small chunks of fresh flesh in my mouth that I was still chewing on. This made his face cringe a bit before shaking his head lightly.

"I hope that wasn't some poor civilian living their life. Because if that's the case, we may need to put you on a collar again." My father said before walking downstairs. I watch as I chew my food. Once it was gone, I stick my hand into my pocket and pull out another finger. A thumb, a chunky one too! I pressed it against my tongue before pulling it into my mouth. First chew of flesh made it pop! Bursting the delicious taste of blood all over the inside of my mouth that some seeped out on the side of my lips. My father cringed a little at the sound of bone being chomped in my mouth.

"Ugh, why go out when we have fresh meat in the house?" My father asked me.

"Because these assholes deserved what they had coming." I said.

"I see, did you bring extra?" My father asked. I shake my head at his words.

"Naw, had to run when one tried to use magic." I told him before walking past him. I head straight to the kitchen, once there, I opened the fridge to see a new fresh body. The body was that of a man, but it didn't seem old, plus he wasn't frozen.

"Hypocrite." I growled.

"You first." My father said. Plagg comes flying from behind my ear. Examining the body, he takes a sniff of him before saying:

"Wow, he hasn't been dead long." Plagg said.

"It was an accident. I called him to fix the pipes, he insulted me, I went feral, and it ended in blood. I am not proud of myself..." My father said as he looks down to the ground. His eyes turned sad and his facial expression turned weak.

"The sad thing is, you don't need to eat people." Plagg said, and he was right. The problem with those words was that he knows why I do this. I don't have control over this...my other side...my feral side.

"Look, the quicker we create a female Ladybug Miraculous, the better." My father said. "And I hate to say it like this, but you need to get Chloe pregnant."

"Just because she is a descendant of a Miraculous user doesn't mean she will give birth to one. And news flash, was not 100% sure it will be a girl, let alone a Ladybug." I hissed at my father. I hated the fact that he was forcing me to marry and fuck my best friend in hopes of creating something that has been gone from this world for so long.

"We need a Ladybug. Chloe is the closest thing to one. Unless you want to continue to have heat, bloodlust and uncontrollable rage? Because personally, I hate this." My father growled at me. I hate to admit it but he's right. Something is wrong with our genes. And only a descendant of a Ladybug could heal us. But Chloe's like 1% Ladybug, most of her magic roots connect to the Queen Bee tree. If we have kids...I don't. I don't want to bring a child into this world for the sole purpose to cure me. And if it doesn't have that power...how can I live with myself knowing that I don't love it? Let alone its mother.

"Yes Father." I growled at him.

"Don't worry Adrien, even if it doesn't come out the way you want it, you will still learn to love your child. I did." My father said before leaving.

* * *

Kikkie: The reason the Agreste want a Ladybug folks! That was one of the original idea's in the fanfic, but I scrapped it out. Throwing it back in now and seeing where it takes us. Wrote three chapters in one day! I am so happy with myself. I hope you all are enjoying the re-write! Please review and have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

"Marinette!" My mother shouted as I walked into my home. I lived on the second floor of an apartment building that was owned by a perverted landlord. Ugh, I will get to him another time. My jacket was wrapped around my arm, covering my bit marks. It's the last thing my mother needed right now.

"Hey." I said before being tackled in a hug.

"I thought you were attacked!" My mom shouted at me as she holds me tight. "Oh my baby..."

"Mom I am fine, nothing happened, I promise you." I lied. The last thing I needed was her to panic about Luka. Taking a breath at my words, she nods her head at me. When good and calm, she walks over to the kitchen and continues her work. From the looks of it, it would appear that she is cutting apply slices. Possible for her famous apple pie. My parents...mom own a bakery located below our feet.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Slow." My mom said in a low sad voice. I give her a gentle nod before heading to my bedroom. Once there, I run over to my closet, after throwing all my stuff down to the ground, and looked through the organized junk till I found a med kit. Once in hand, I removed my jacket from my arm, only to gasp at the sight no bite marks. The blood seemed to have vanished as well, making me wonder.

"What the hell?" I asked myself before touching my arm. Trying to feel any sort of bite marks on my body, but couldn't. My bite marks had healed and my arm was perfectly normal. It was scary, this has never happened to me before! Hell, what kind of human heals this quickly without magic.

"MARINETTE! DINNER IS READY!" My mom shouted from downstairs. Best not to worry about this. I ran down the staircase and met my mom in the kitchen. On the counter was a plate covered in color food that would make anyone's mouth water. Grabbing the plate, I walked over to the dinner table, only to stop when I saw my mom packing a couple of pastries into a box.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to deliver these for a party downtown. Took me all day to make these, so I am running a bit late." My mother said.

"Do you need help?" I asked as I set my plate down on the table. My mother shakes her head no to me.

"You stay here. This party will be an all mightier. Plus the drive is brutal." My mom said.

"Mom its dark, you shouldn't be going out this late at night. It's almost 10."

"Marinette, I can handle this. I started this company, I can finish it on my own."

"Well that's a pretty thing to say. Forget the man that helped you along the way."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"And yet we go every day, pretending he no longer exists. In fact you should just remove his name from the sign, pretend he never existed." I growled at my mother. I hated the fact that she was just ignoring this! I hate it so much that it burns me!

"What do you want me to do?"

"What to do!? We know who killed him! And you made a deal with those fuckers!"

"To protect you!"

"They killed my dad! We should have gone to the police!"

"And then what Marinette!? Be told straight to our faces that they can't do anything!? Like before and before again!? To just stand there as they lecture us on the magic shit going on in the world!" My mom growled at me. I am not going to lie, we have had a history with both ends.

"Well you might as well have said it like that at the beginning." I growled at my forming in my eyes. "My father is gone and were stuck in this shithole where you have to cater to fucking parties while I have to look over my shoulder for safety! No one is here to help us with this stupid fucking shit about Magic! All because of some stupid bloodlines and crap. My daddy is dead."

I said as I broke down in tears. I felt my legs becoming weaker to the point I fell to my knees. My tears rolling down my cheeks as my head begins to become fuzzy. A few seconds later I felt my moms hands on my shoulder. It was then I was pulled into her chest, being comforted by her. I hated this...because it was all my fault.

"This is all my fault.." I moaned. "I should have never dated Luka. I should have never trusted him..."

"No." My mom said. "He lied to you, to us. He wore a mask and used it to fool us. None of this is your fault, only his."

"I want my daddy..." I moaned.

"I know sweet, I want him too." My mom said. We stood there for a good few minutes before my mom ordered me to wash my face. After cleaning up, I watched my mouth drive away into the darkness before starting my meal. My mom's cooking is okay, not the best though. She cooked better when my dad was alive. But the foods was good either way. Once I was done, I head over to my room. I remember this night being the brutalist one I have ever had in my life.

Wait, no, my first period was the worse night, to be honest. My parents went on holiday, leaving me with my uncle. So one night I started to bleed and had bad cramps, long story short. Little 10 year old me thought she was dying. I had horrible cramps, my blood covered almost half my bed and I felt very sick. My uncle came barging into the room thinking I was attacked by someone, only to have a faint at the sight of his niece producing blood. When he came back around, he took me to the hospital and had me checked out. My doctors laughed as they gave me pads and sent me on my way.

But back to the main story, this night was brutal. When I laid in bed, closed my eyes, and tried to forget this day. Trying to forget about Luak molestation, his attempt to kidnap me, my detention, those weird pains, my teeth trying to bite into my skin, and that creepy thing that attacked Luka and his pals. I wanted to forget about all of it. Sadly, today was the day...I got an unlikely friend that would change my life forever.

"UGH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was around 1 am, I know this because my head turned to my clock as muscle felt like they were trying to squeeze the life out of me. Especially in my stomach, then, a force or something was pulling at my stomach. Forcing my lower body to rise up into the air. My body was burning to the point I was wetting my bed, making it damp. I wanted to die, I wanted to end my life! This pain was too much. Slowly, I crawled out of bed and fell down the staircase that leads to my bed. Falling face first onto the ground. This pain was too much! My mind wanted relief and my body agreed. I tried to stand to my feet, but fall again when that weird pulling feeling accord in my stomach. This time with more force. Before I knew it, I was on my back taking a deep breath as the dark blue room begins to spin.

"I am going to die..." I moaned before that pulling feeling happened again. In anger, I lift my top up and gasp to see all the veins that connected to my body circle around my belly button. And that wasn't the creepy part! The messed up part, besides my veins being black to the point I could see them move around my body like a disturbing flesh eating worm, was that my belly button was unraveling by itself. I didn't even know it could do that! Blood pouring out of my body, but no pain what so ever! The mere sight was too much, it was too much to absorb.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

(Hours later)

It was 4 am when I came around. I was still on the ground too. My body had cool down and I felt amazing! Like someone gave me an energy drink and I was ready to jump off a building. Sitting up from the floor, I looked up at the roof of my room and gasp. It was still dark and I just napped on the ground. And also my PJ's was covered in blood. I lift my shirt up to see my stomach was still in tack. In my mind, I thought I had a horrible nightmare. But the truth is, the nightmare was staring down at me from behind me. When I looked over my should, I saw two big blue eyes staring straight back at me.

I remember almost screaming at the sight of this creature. But it stopped me by ramming its giant head against my nose, forcing me to fall backward. It then gives me a stern look before saying:

"Don't scream!" He ordered. It was freaking me out! This pink cockroach was giving me evil eyes and giving me orders!

"Wha...what?" I asked. Making the pink creature smile at me before saying:

"Hello, my name is Tikki. I am your Kwami."

"Kwa...Kwami?" I asked. I was so confused on what was going on. What was this chibi looking creature and how did it come to be!? Did it come out of me!? Why is it here!?

"I sense all your questions!" The creature...actually Tikki said.

"Did I...give birth to you?" I asked as I stand up on my feet. The hard floor was hurting my butt.

"Yea, why do you think you had all those pains. I had to be born somehow." Tikki tales me with a smile on her face. Holy crap! I have a daughter...in a way.

"I...how? I was supposed to have you when I was born!?" I asked, this made her shake her head at me. You know, for something I just had, I was really conferable with it. Huh, maybe she was a Kwami. She looked like a pink version of Plagg now that I think about it.

"Whoever told you that garbage should be removed from the school system." Tikki said, wow, she was part of me. I would have said the exact same thing.

"I...uh...I need a drink." I said before heading to the kitchen of my house. Well sneaking, I knew my mom was home because she left her TV on. She watches TV now to help herself sleep since dad is no longer around. Anyway, I made my way into the Kitchen. Once there, I grab an already open bottle of wine and pour myself a drink. (I completely forgot in a way that at 16 they can drink wine in France. So I am sorry I made them drink liquor in the past. Also, I know I made Marinette 18, but I am going to have her drink wine for a while now. More realistic for a child of France.) Once the glass was half full, which is not how you are supposed to drink it but I don't care, I jugged it all down. Once in my system, I looked to the side. I saw Tikki staring back at me with a smile.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Your Kwami!"

"What type?" I asked. There are different types of kwami's in the world. How many, I have no idea, wait for that chapter.

"The Ladybug." She said. A second later, I found myself spitting out my wine. I then looked at her and say:

"No..." I whispered.

"Yes!" She responded. "You are a strong decent of the Ladybug bloodline. Although, not a pure breed, you seem to be connected to the tree strongly none the less."

"How strong?" I asked.

"Like a branch with leaves on its wood." Tikki tells me.

"Oh my god..." I muttered.

"Yep! You are a descendant of the Ladybug bloodline! Which is extremely rare by the way." Tikki said. It was then I poured myself another glass of wine. I was still sober and I didn't want to be!

* * *

Kikkie: half drunk, finished a chapter, very proud! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"This is not happening! This is just a bad dream!"

I shouted at the Kwami staring down right at me with a smile on her face. I had just finished a bottle of wine. I know my mom will kill me but this is more important than getting a lecture.

"Oh it's happening. I am here, your a miraculous and were going to be together till we die." Tikki said in a happy tone of voice. I couldn't tell if she was mocking me or being serious. My head was in full spin!

"But why!?" I shouted.

"I already explain that part." Tikki said, and she was right. Oh my god...Luka was right!? "Look, I can see you are about to lose your mind and freak out, so I suggest you go back to sleep and try to get the wine out of your system."

"Your right! This is possibly a bad dream. I will just go to sleep, and wake up in reality." I said.

"Sure, enjoy your rest." Tikki tells me. I nod my head and head over to my room. Since I normally wake up around 7 to get to school, I still had about three hours of sleep left. Once inside my room, I ignore my blood stain that was still on the ground, climbed up to my bed then went to sleep. It was relaxing to sleep in a normal cool area. When my alarm went off, I opened my eyes to turn it off, only to stop when I saw Tikki hovering over me. It was then I realized, this wasn't a dream.

 _ **"Oh god..."**_

* * *

 _ **(School ground)**_

"Why do I have to stay in here?" Tikki whispered to me as I make my way to the building. I was outside waving and smiling to all my classmates and friends. Pretending that everything was normal. But it wasn't...On my hip, was a pink purse I never wore to school. Inside was Tikkie, the last thing I needed was for my mom to find her and panic. So I stuffed her into my purse and is now head to class.

"I don't need the attention." I whispered to her. I could sense she was very upset at this, but I had no choice! People lose their MINDS when they see Adrien and Plagg. Imagine what would happen if they saw me!? I can't let that happen. Once inside the building, I walk straight to the girl's bathroom. Checking the stall for feet, I called it a clear before locking the door and freeing Tikki out. She was not happy.

"ITS HOT IN THAT!" She shouted at me.

"I know, but I can't let the world see you. Not yet at least okay." I said.

"So what now then? I remain in that horrible thing all day?" Tikki asked me.

"I will poke some holes in it later. But yes you have to remain inside until we get to Madam Bustier. I need some questions answered and she can help. So please, get in the bag and be quiet." I said. Tikki gives me a loud sigh before flying back into my purse. Once inside, I zip it shut before heading to class. When I took my seat in class, I pulled out a pair of scissors and started to poke holes in. It took a while, but I was finally able to give Tikki some breathing air. I know this because I hear her sigh in relief.

"Good morning class!" Madam Bustier says as she enters the room. I look up and smile as I raised my hand to her. She points to me and nods:

"Hi, I am curious. How does a person get a Kwami?" I asked.

"They are born with it." Bustier responded. I then heard Tikki make a grunt sound. I raised my hand again, making her look at me.

"Do you know anything about Ladybug Kwami's?" I asked, a couple of classmates looked over to me. Bustier stared at me for a few minutes before saying:

"That's a lesson for another day...eh, we can learn it today!" Bustier said with a smile. A second later Adrien, Nino, Alya and Plagg came walking into the room. The four were giggling and talking amongst themselves. Well for a second, then Adrien turns his attention into my direction. Crap!

"Hey Adrien." I said with a weak smile. Hoping from the high heavens that he doesn't have some sort of magical power that will detect Tikki.

"Hey Mari, nice perfume your wearing." Adrien says to me as he walks up to me. He then begins to sniff the air around me, taking in my odor. And I say odor because I didn't take a shower this morning. Too busy cleaning up the bloody mess from last night. So I didn't smell special or anything.

"Uh...thank you." I told him. He gives me a nod before taking his seat. Alya sits next to me. I looked over at her and said:

"Nice shirt!" I said as I examine her outfit. She was wearing an orange halter top with high waist black/white strip pants that went over her ankles to the point she had to wear black pumps. Her hair was big and buffy with an orange bang high light. She wore thigh eyeliner and dark orange lipstick that made her brown eyes pop through her glasses. Alya was very pretty, she even attracted the attention of some guys, but no man has been able to grab her heart. Personally, though, I think one has, but she doesn't realize it yet.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Nino bought it for me." Alya said with glee. I looked down at Nino himself. The young man sported at smooth mohawk with fuzzy hair on the side. Thin frames, bottom lip piercing, and eye piercing. He wears a white casual shirt under a light green vest that went with his pants. Throughout the years, Nino has become more classy and a charming young man. Something that Alya notice, but won't admit too.

"Okay class, Marinette asked me a very intrusting thing that we must discuss today." My teacher said. "We shall be learning about Kwami's."

"Yes, the day of appreciation." Plagg said before taking a seat on top of Adrien's head. My teacher removes her jacket before starting the lesson.

"Okay, we all know Kwami's are the reason why have magic. It is also said that Kwami's might have created the universe and such. But we're not 100% sure on that not." Bustier started. I swear, I could feel Tikki chuckling in my purse.

"The birth of Kwami's started with the first one, and that was a Ladybug kwami. 1,000 years past, the black cat Kwami was created for unknown years. Those two types of Kwami's existed for more than a million years before the other Kwami's started to appear. And since then, the world has had Kwami's. Any question so far?"

My friend Rose raises her hand. After getting a nod, she opens her mouth to ask:

"I have never heard of the Ladybug Kwami. What is it?" Rose asked.

"The Ladybug Kwami was the first Kwami documented in history. It is also the most important one when it comes to the bloodlines and decent of Kwami's." Bustier started. "Why you ask? Because the Ladybug was the magic used to create life in the world. So many of its power lies within our roots to this day. Heck, its rumor that they know the location of the garden of Eden."

Adrien raises his hand.

"Yes?" Bustier asked.

"Yea, why when was the last Ladybug user born?" Adrien asked.

"Oh...The 30's. And she was a baby when she died." Bustier explain. "A female Ladybug miraculous is EXTREMELY rare and quite valuable. Unlike the other's that produced in large numbers, Ladybugs weren't that common. Out of a group of 20 users, only one would be a Ladybug. Sadly that wasn't the saddest part of it. Since ladybugs are so valuable, they would be kidnapped, sold on the black market and even experience worse things."

"Why!?" I asked, gaining the attention of a couple of my classmates.

"Well think about it, your Kwami is not only a descendant of the very first living creature in the universe. But you also might know where Eden is, which is rumored to be the birthplace of Kwami's. Ladybug's blood can cure anything, their immune to some magic and the best part. A ladybug can create OTHER Kwami's."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yes, Ladybug's are the mothers of the Kwami race. They can create other Kwami's. A priest named Dia did once."

"Dia?" I asked.

"Yes, she was a Ladybug priest that existed in the late 30's. She was the only Ladybug user documented in history. She was also the mother of the child that died long ago. The last Ladybug user."

"Why she die?" Rose asked.

"Childbirth and a rough life. Dia at the time was literally the ONLY female Ladybug user. And because of this, she was very valuable to the world. Born and raised in China, in a small village, she lived a happy and cheerful life. Until news of her spread around the world. Because she was rare, America and Europe invaded her home and took her into containment. It was said that should bounce from one western country to another. While there, she was forced to learn English, convert to Christianity, and basically take in the western culture. It was even said that she wasn't allowed to leave her living quarters because they were scared she would get hurt. Imagine, living day in and out in a building like a prisoner. And when you did go out, you would be attacked by reporters and crazy people. During that time, they sort of used her like a show pony. Showing the world that they had a special user. And during that time, it was rumored that they experimented on her as well."

"Experiments?" I asked before looking down at Tikki. Her blue eyes shined through the darkness of my bag, giving me a sad look.

"While not proven, some scientist would give small hints during interviews. During this time America suddenly rose in the medical world. So a lot linked together, but there was still no evidence. When Dia turned 23, she was raped by a guard. When her village heard of this, China was willing to go to war to get her back. They were so mad when they heard of her abuse. Going as far as threatening war, America sent her back home. Pregnant and a broken girl. It was even said that her Kwami lost its beautiful color. It took years for Dai to get better, not physically, emotionally. And when she did get better, that's when things started to get worse again."

"What can be worse than that?" I asked.

"Dia become, in some way, the property of the US and Europe world. And when she learned of this, she was pregnant with a child. China could not protect her because of some sort of legal action. Plus, China couldn't go to war at the time. Their leader also thought it would be too risky for just one life. So, they agreed. Around this time Dia had given birth to a daughter with her own Kwami. And when news spread, they demanded both her and her daughter. When she refused to go, her husband went to America to beg that they did not take her. Sadly, this ended in his death when angry protestors came into the bathroom he was using and killed him. The news spread like wildfire, and it was too much for Dia to take in. One day, she killed her daughter and then herself."

"She killed her own baby? Jesus." Alix said in shock.

"Crazy much?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I think it's a selfish thing she did." Kim said.

"Why is that?" Bustier asked.

"The lady was practically the diamond of the world! She could have saved lifes, but instead, she killed herself. And also her kids, someone that deserved to live!" Kim said. Many of my classmates agreed with him. I didn't though. Looking up from my bag, I opened my mouth to say:

"I think I understand why she did it." I said, getting looks from all different directions.

"Why?" Bustier asked.

"The mere thought of knowing that I am an object to a group of people would drive me crazy too. To know all my rights as a human have been strip from me. To know that my husband died protecting me meant nothing to no one but myself. Those alone would destroy me. But knowing my child would suffer the same faith, I wouldn't want to live either. Imagine, your own child being raped, experimented and forced to around the world like a dog. No mother would want that for their child." I said, getting nods and agreeing on sounds from my classmates.

"I agree with Marinette. Although many see her act as selfish, many don't realize that in the end she was a person. And sadly, the story doesn't end there." Bustier said.

"Oh god it gets worse..." Nino muttered.

"After her death, the people that lived in her village split and scurry into other villages. Her people were strong decades of the Ladybug bloodline, and because of this, many feared that they would be kidnapped and experimented on. Since then, the bloodline has been mixed and scattered, never to have another Ladybug again." Bustier explain.

"Until now..." Tikki whispered, gaining a look from Alya.

"Did you say something?" Alya asked me. I shake my head at her words. When class was over, I head to the courtyard to get food. Only to be stopped when Luka tackles me to a wall. I am getting really annoyed by this shit...

"What do you want?" I growled.

"An answer, why the hell was that thing that ripped my friend's fingers off!?" Luka shouted at me. I completely forgot about that monster. I wonder what that thing was...or why it was at the school last night.

"HEY! EARTH TO STUPID! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Luka shouted at me, snapping me from my thoughts. I don't know why...but I felt like punching him for the first time in my life.

"I don't know! Now get off me!" I growled. But he didn't let go, instead, he increased his grip on my skin, digging his nails into me. Making me hiss in pain as I fall to the ground. Once on my knee's, I could hear him chuckling.

"Why do you defy me, you know I can easily kick your ass. Maybe even pound your mother a few times." Luka said.

"Ugh, I can't believe we've dated." I growled. This gets me a knee to the nose by him. Forcing my body to react and fall to the side.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien shouted as he runs towards me. Behind him was Alya, Alix, Juleka, and Nino. Only to be stopped by a large group of boys blocking their way by creating a chain. Ugh, and what was worst is that no one around us was trying to stop it. They were just walking by.

"LUKA STOP THIS!" Juleka shouted at her brother. Oh yea, there were siblings, although I think their half because Luka acts nothing like his mother or sister. As I try to get to my feet, Luka grabs me by one of my pigtails and pushes me against the wall again. He then leans over to me and whispers:

"I will fuck you one of these days. And when I do, I am going to make your mother watch. You know, be a double for lying all these years about her culture and stuff." Luka growled. "And then when we're done, your mom will never be the same. Trust me."

"LUKA!" Juleka shouted at her brother. This time with more anger as she tries to break through his friends. His words, I don't know how, but they did something. Something that made my blood boil and my hands ball up into a fist. The next thing I knew, a bright pink flash appeared. Blinding Luka, and allowing me to punch him in the face. This sent him flying to the ground hard, and I know it was hard because when he hit the floor, he burped!

"Oh no..." I muttered at the sight of Luka unconscious body on the floor. Everyone in the area becomes silent. It then becomes awkward when I myself realized something...I had just used magic.

* * *

Kikkie: Marinette used magic! Yay! Review and share!


	6. Chapter 6

"Luka?"

"I asked as I stared down at the unconscious body laying on the ground. Juleka runs over to her brother and taps his head.

"LUKA!?" She shouted at her brother. My mind was racing and my heart was throbbing right now. Oh no, I hurt someone using magic! A second later I heard security coming towards me. I could get kicked out of school for this!

"Marinette!" Juleka shouted, making look at my friend. "Go! If they catch you, you'll get expelled!" She shouted at me. In a split second of fear. I found myself running away from the area. I ran straight into another girls bathroom. What is with me and girl bathrooms? I feel there is some sort of force from the past that pulls me into these things. Anyway, once inside, I free Tikki, lock the door, check the area for the clear. Which it was, then look at Tikki to ask:

"What just happened?" I asked in a calm manner. Although deep down inside I was panicking.

"Your rage. You know your body is going to change after I am born, right?" Tikki said.

"No...I didn't know!" I shouted.

"Really? The black veins, pain, sweating, muscle tension, stomach aches, vomiting and sudden headaches weren't the first hint?" Tikki asked me.

"No I didn't! I thought that was all you!" I shouted.

"I'll admit, the black veins and heat were me, but everything else was you." Tikki said with a smirk.

"Why!?" I asked.

"Because my magic is currently flowing through your body. Hence the old saying: We are one in the same." Tikki said with a smile.

"So I am going to produce magic now?" I asked.

"Yes, that is how I was born!" Tikki shouted at me.

"Well excuse me, this shit is new to me!" I said in shame.

"Oh my god, you should know a thing or two about Kwami's! One of your friends has one!" Tikki said, it was then I realized where I could get the answers I needed.

"Adrien! I need to find him!" I said. I turn around to unlock the door, but was stopped by Tikki. She flew right in front of my face to say:

"Oh no! You need to keep an eye on Adrien! And by that I mean, stay far away from him!" She said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Adrien is the black cat user! He is the opposite of you." Tikki started.

"Okay..." I said.

"It means he can possibly sense me and/or your sudden use of magic." Tikki said. Now that I think about it, that would explain why he was sniffing me.

"Yes, but I need help when it comes to you."

"Wiki." Tikki said.

"No, an actual person. Someone who knows's Kwami's." I said. "And also what will happen to my body! If I am producing magic now, will my hair turn pink or something?"

"No, but your body WILL change." Tikki said. How she said got to me, and not in a good way.

"Change?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror. Wearing my pink jacket and pants with a white shirt. Pigtails and even ballet slippers. I looked very good for my age, the only problem was, I haven't really changed in appearance since my freshman year in high school. Heck, I am still shorter than most of my friends. My dad uses to say that he was a late bloomer. So I thought I was as well, guess that may not be the case.

"Oh yea, your body will change. Say goodbye to that youth full appearance." Tikki said in a mocking tone of voice.

"You know, for something cute and use to be apart of me, your sort of an ass." I growled.

"I am the feels you hid under your mask." Tikki said with a narcissist smirk on her face.

"Yea, yea! Get in the pink eye!" I ordered.

* * *

(After school)

"Just walk home and pretend you didn't assault your ex-crazy boyfriend." I thought to myself as I walk off campus. I didn't attend my last class! I just stayed in the library all day until school was over. And once done, I quickly made my way to the nearest exit. Now, outside, I walk home and pretending nothing happened today. Only to be stopped by Adrien when he appeared in front of me in a green flash.

"MARI!" He shouted at me. I found myself falling to the ground in fear. He helps me up a second later.

"Hey Adrien, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. Luka roughed you up back there." Adrien tells me. I felt a little ashamed that he had to come and check on me.

"I am fine, a little roughed up but good." I tell him. The two of us started to walk towards my house. Talking a bit along the way as we did. Apparently he was proud of me.

"But I also wanted to say how proud I am that your learning magic! The way you hit him like that! It was amazing! What sort of spell did you use?" He said, see what I mean.

"Uh...a punching spell." I said. In all honesty, my knowledge of magic is that of spells off of view-tube.

"Well it was an awesome one." Adrien said. By the time we get to my house, he had made three cat puns, told a funny story and was almost out of breath. I couldn't help but smile at him when I found myself in front of my family bakery. His smile, on the other hand, disappears when his eyes made contact to my parent's sign. I looked in the directions of those green eyes and sigh. Tom and Sabine Bakery...yea. What uses to be it. Once a colorful pink building was now destroyed with horrible graffiti, boarded up windows and a sign that said closed.

"How is it...without your dad?" Adrien asked me.

"Its okay I guess. My mom is starting to cater to midnight parties west side of Paris to make extra money. Once the windows are fixed, my mom said she will start selling again." I said.

"If you want, I can make a charitable donation to help." Adrien said, did I forget to mention that he is rich. Yea, he's filthy rich, but I don't hang out with him for those reasons.

"Naw, my mom and I are doing fine." I said with a smile. Adrien gives me a sweet look that can make any girl fall to her knees. He's so cute! I use to have a crush on him, but when I heard he and Chloe were to be wed, I sort of gave up on it. Now that I think about it, that is what led me to date Luka...ugh...

"Well...with that being said, I guess I will see you tomorrow?" He asked. I do a light little chuckle before opening my mouth to say...

" **SURE!** " I said...with a different voice...a deep but more feminine voice. My eyes widen and so did Adrien's.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of **COU** rse I am! **WH** a **T** ma **K _E'S_** you sa **Y THAT**?" I asked. My voice was going up and down like a boy who just hit puberty!

"Mari..." Adrien said, but I just shake my head to him.

"I n **EE** d t **O** g **O**." I said before running into the bakery. Once inside, my stomach begins to twist and turn as my clothes begin to feel tighter. In a hurry, I ran straight to the bathroom of my house, telling my mom I had to pee and locked myself in. Once inside, my bones started to crack, my hair begins to grow and my clothes rip from my body.

"No..." I muttered. It was a quick transformation, but one I didn't even want! My body change from that of a little petti thing to a full body woman! My mosquito bite boobs were replaced with hand full breast. My eyes became bigger, my teeth felt like they had stretched out a bit. My feet were so big that my toes were now sticking of a now torn pink slippers. My thighs had grown a bit because now I felt them pressing against each other. And what was worse...my butt grew! I had a fat ass!

"I am fat!" I moaned before tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "I worked so hard all my life to keep my figure! And now it's gone!"

"No, your body finally reached up with the rest of you. And you're not fat! In fact, you look much better now, you don't look like a teenager anymore." Tikki said with a smile. I turn my butt to her and said.

"But my ass!" I shouted.

"Its big, not huge. You look like you have a pear shape now that I think about it..." Tikki makes a light chuckle. "You have a pear butt."

"Ugh..." I moaned. This is going to be difficult to hide. I then gasped when I realized: "I need to go shopping! But I have no money!"

"Why don't you have money?" Tikki asked.

"After my dad died, my mom and I used every penny we had to get a lawyer to go against the anti-magic committee. Only for that asshole to do nothing and take all of our money!" I growled, the justice system is rigged! Especially when it comes to those jerks!

"Huh...have a dollar?" Tikki asked. I dig into my pocket and pull out a 5 (I don't know their currency). I then hand it to Tikki. The small creature devours the paper like it was a snack.

"Tikki!?" I shouted, she raises her hand to me. Telling me to wait before she started to glow a bright pink. Seconds later, the bright pink light she was producing begins to spit out copies of the 5's onto the floor. It took a minute, but when she was done, she had created a pile of 5's on the ground. Once done, she floats to the sink and sighs.

"Is that enough?" She asked.

"Plenty!" I shouted, but instead of looking at the cash, I walked over to her and checked on her. "You okay?"

"Yea, just tired. Doing magic like that can make a kwami weak. Just put in your purse and let me rest a bit, okay." Tikki said. I did as told and carried her with me. I then shove all the money into my bookbag before heading to the closest store to buy clothes. After putting on my mom's clean sweat pants and jacket.

* * *

(Adrien POV)

"What are we doing here Adrien?" Plagg asked me as I make my way into one of my classrooms. Bustier's classroom, the smell of power and lust fills the air. It draws me in, makes my mouth water and my pants feel tight. Following the scent with my nose, I found myself standing before Marinette's chair. Sitting on my knee's, I leaned forward and sniff her chair.

"The scent..." I whispered before moving the chair to the side. I bend down to the ground, sniffing the dirty floor. But that scent. That sweet delicious scent, it was there! Opening my eyes, I found a small hidden red stain that rests on the edge of the step that Marinette rest her feet in class. Licking my finger, I press it to the stain. Removing it from the ground and onto my finger.

"Blood?" Plagg asked before he sniffs it. "No...Miraculous user blood."

"A sweet one at that." I said with a smile before pressing my finger to my tongue. The taste...oh god! It's like tasting candy for the first time, or experiencing a rollercoaster when yours high on sugar! It was amazing! My bones started to tingle! My ears twitch and my fangs extended. Half my mind was telling me to bit off my fingers, the other half was saying get to my knees and lick the blood!

"Do you know what this means Plagg?" I asked. he shakes his head no at me. "It means there is a Miraculous user in this school! And best, it might be a Ladybug! Oh god, a ladybug!"

"Who do you think it is?" Plagg asked.

"No idea, many students come every day to this room to learn. I need the roster list and see who sits here on which days." I tell Plagg.

"You think its Marinette?" Plagg asked me. I shake my head at his words.

"Marinette...she can't be. She's a descendant of the butterfly, turtle, and fox Miraculous. I already did a background check." I said. Plagg nods his head to me.

"One more question."

"Yes?" I said.

"When will you tell her...about that night?" Plagg asked me. I lower my head a bit. I know what he was referring too...I just didn't want to answer.

"Soon I guess."

* * *

Kikkie: Thats it for today folks! See you next time! Please review and have a lovely day!


	7. Chapter 7

"There is nothing on Dia or Kwami's here that we already know."

I told Tikki as we search the web for answers. I looked everywhere, news channels, history channels, wiki, even conspiracy sites! Nothing! Tikki was next to my keyboard, eating away at some cookies my mom had given me not to long ago. She ate the whole plate, which amazes me. Who knew something so tiny could eat so much. I guess Kwami and humans aren't fully connected.

"Maybe Bustier isn't telling us everything." Tikki said.

"Maybe." I whispered. "Or maybe that is all she knew."

"Possibly, she really didn't look that smart to me."

"Tikki!?" I shouted.

"What? She looks like someone who is into poetry than magic history." Tikki said. "Beside's, I don't understand why you're looking up an answer now. I am here, and I am not leaving."

"I don't want you to leave, but I want to know WHY your here and how? What are the other ways to create a Kwami?" I said.

"There are many ways, I can tell you what I know." Tikki said.

"Side question, how do you know certain stuff if your extension of me?"

"Easy, the magic that has flowed in you for years carries a little bit of knowledge. I carry that knowledge to speak to you." Tikki said with a smile.

"Alright, now explain the Kwami birth thing." I said.

"From what I remember, there are three ways to create a Kwami. One: you need to be born with one. Two: a ritual using the blood of three Kwami's. But I wouldn't recommend because sometimes the users will be cursed with something only the Ladybug can heal."

"Like what?"

"Eh, rotting flesh, animal instincts, lose control of magic, bad chicken pocks, corruption of black magic, the black plague, falling of teeth or/and hair, devouring of human flesh, or horrible depression that leads to suicide."

"Wow." I said.

"Yea, option two was never used because of its high rate of getting one of those things. People only used it in the old days in case of an emergency. But even then, the chances of getting a clean well-off person is 1 out of 100. And shitty part is, if not cured, you can pass that curse onto your kids. The last patch of those crazy people almost ate an entire village. So long story short, option two is one not to mess with." Tikki explained. Jeez, that sounds like a horror movie.

"And number three?" I asked.

"Trauma." She said.

"What?"

"Basically, when a strong blooded descendant of the bloodline experiences a horrible event in their life, they produce a Kwami. It's rare, but it does happen."

"So you think..." I started. This made her nod her head.

"The day you saw your father died must have been enough to create me." Tikki said. I never thought something so...never mind, I rather not think about it.

"I guess." I said. "Now I am stuck with you, and I possibly have Luka's rath on my ass. Life cannot get any worse than this."

"Well, you had to buy a whole new wardrobe." Tikki said, making me sigh in annoyance.

"Well, today is Friday, which means I get a day off tomorrow (Again, don't know how the system works there). Now all I have to do is go to class and try not to gain attention. While avoiding Adrien, Luka and any other member of the anti-magic people. And also my mother as well. A piece of cake, right?"

"Ha! Tell that to your pear ass." Tikki chuckled. I looked over at her and gave her a nasty look. This made the tiny creature stop its laughing.

"Sorry."

* * *

 **(School)**

I should have stayed home today.

Eyes left and right, as I walked down the hallway, were on me. Winks from guys while I got nasty looks from girls. Mean and disturbing comments being made from both sides. And all the time I was just looking over my shoulder in case Luka were to appear out of the blue. I didn't need that on me! I didn't want that on me! I just wanted to attend school and be done with the day.

When I got to class, I set my stuff down on top of my desk. I then begin to remove a couple of things, such as books and pencils and crap. As I am doing this, a hand found its way to my butt. I gasped and looked behind me to see Kim hovering over me. Ugh, between him and Luka, I don't know who's more perverted...Luka! Definitely Luka!

"Ow! That's my ass! Not a target for your batting hands!" I growled at him. He then sticks two of his index fingers at me as if he was shooting me.

"Target marked." He said before winking at me. I was about to say something, but was stopped when Alya gasp.

"GIRRRRL! Alya shouted before running towards me, pushing Kim to side as she did. Once in front of me, she examines my new look.

"YES! YES!" She...I wanted to say moan...but that would sound weird.

"Are you have an orgasm?" I asked.

"Yes! Look at you!" She shouted. I guess my outfit surprised her a bit...or my new appearance.

I wore a white causal ruffled around the chest sleeveless top that went to my neck. On my bottom was high waisted button up shorts that really didn't do much for my thighs since they were exposed a lot. I didn't look like I was wearing underwear, but still, felt a little exposed. On my legs were white thigh highs that started at the edge of my thighs. And on my feet, was black block heel white laced boots. I tied my hair up in a pun because it was finally long enough to do so. I was so excited about my new look, at the same time, I feel as though I might have to change it.

"Oh, I had an allergic reaction, that's why I am this big!" I said.

"Allergic reaction? What are you allergic too?" Alya asked me.

"Uh...honey?" I said. Alya gave me a look that said: REALLY? I must admit, Alya is not stupid, at the same time, she was easy to trick.

"Honey? Really?" Alya asked.

"Yea, like how onions give you the farts." I said with a smirk, making Alya blush.

"We never speak of that moment!" Alya growled at me, I just gave her a wink. Taking our seats, it didn't take long for my math class to start. Fractions and dividing by X's. Everything was fine and dandy...till a girl with orange hair came running into the classroom shouting:

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE ANOTHER MIRACULOUS USER IN THE SCHOOL!" She shouted.

At that second, two things went through my brain. One: someone saw Tikki, or two: Someone heard her. Whatever the reason may be, I was prepared to jump straight out of this school and run straight home. There is no way I was going to be found!

"The Magic-Force team is here! They are going to check everyone!" The girl shouted. The Magic-Force team is a group of people that have special tools to help them find Kwami's and stuff. They normally aren't called in unless it's an important matter like a magic terrorist or magic virus. Their basically special trained soldiers when it came to magic...and they are here...for this user...

"Well shit..."

* * *

Kikki: Next chapter will be epic! Thank you for reading


	8. 1of 2 epic chapter

_**Kikkie: 1 of 2 of the epic chapter. Shit shall somewhat be happening in this chapter. Be warned!**_

* * *

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how screwed are we?" Tikki asked me.

"10." I responded. She and I were hiding in the bathroom that was rarely used by students. Not because something was wrong with it, but because people barely knew existed. And if you're wondering why I am panic, the freaken magic-hunting police is here to find me! I am screwed!

"Maybe we can avoid them? I mean, they can't check everything on you." Tikki said.

"If they want too! I need to get out of this building! I need to leave before I get caught and forced to have babies." I shouted.

"I hardly doubt they force you to have kids." Tikki said. I wanted to flick her across the room for saying that! She was...technically there when Bustier explain this to me.

"No, your right. First Miraculous female in 50 years, no one will lose their minds." I said in annoyance.

"Okay, good point. So, any idea's?" Tikki asked.

"Besides run and pray to whatever god is up there that I survive this?" I asked.

"First off, God doesn't exist."

"And how do you know?"

"Marinette I am not going to have this talk with you. And secondly, I have an idea!" Tikki said with a smile.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll stay here while you get checked out. And then, when you're done, you can come back to get me." Tikki tells me. It's a great idea too, but I don't know.

"I don't know, what if someone finds you?" I asked.

"I could hide in the vent." She said with a smile on her face.

"I mean...its a start." I said. I was very unsure what I wanted to do here. I was not alright with the idea of leaving Tikki alone here...

Marinette." Tikki spoke, making me look at her. "It will be fine. The vents are cold, and if I get too cold, I will snuggle in your purse."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Positive! And when you're done, just come back and get me!" Tikki said with a smile before taking my purse from my hip. She the fly over to the vent, squizzing the bag through the hole, I watch her then squeeze through the hole. Leaving only the view of two big blue eyes looking back at me. All I could do at this time was agree with her.

"Just stay there in the bag and I will come get you when all of this is over." I tell Tikki. The pink creature nods its head before I head towards the door. Once I opened the door, I saw two soldiers and a strange device being held by one of the soldiers. They were both dressed in pitch black outfits from neck to toe. On their heads looked like motorcycle helmets. On their bodies were various catches and weapons that made me a little nervous. They seemed prepared in case shit went down, I do not want to be that person that pissed off one of these guys.

"What are you doing here?" One asked me. He was speaking through a special microphone that made him sound like airplane pilot.

"I had to pee." I said.

"Proceed to the courtyard for blood checkup." He orders me. The other soldiers walks into the bathroom and begins to scan the area. I don't know what that is, but I hope to the high heavens that it doesn't find Tikki. The solider escorts me to the courtyard where almost everyone in my school was split up into groups of five people. When I got to my group, I felt this sudden…wavy of extaughion. Like my body lost all of its energy in one swoop. When I stood next to my peer, my legs felt wobbly like jello.

Near the side of the area was three medium size tents. In front of them were multiple soldiers, machines and even teachers. The area looked like a containment area for a disease. And one by one, they were calling three groups of five students into the tent. Once done, the students would be escorted by teachers out of the area.

Seemed normal…if I didn't have this sudden feeling of weakness in my legs. I wanted to fall over and sleep or something…but if that, I would gain attention.

"Ugh…" I moaned low, trying not to gain the attention of my group.

"Group 7! In the tent!" The soldier shouted, making a group of teenagers go into the white tent. My group was next…my body was getting weaker and weaker. I closed my eyes just to rest a bit, to calm my nerves…

...

* * *

"And what are you two doing?" My father asked me in a stern voice. I was in my room, and Luka was on my couch playing his guitar. I was on my computer playing with my webcam and stuff. Recording me doing weird things and stuff like have cat ears and bunny whiskers. I then decided to try to record Luka playing his guitar by leaving the camera on and pointing it in the angle of my whole room. Once next to him, we both started smiling and playing around. And then my father came into the room with a plate of warm cookies. I remember that moment because he came in when I was kissing Luka.

I remember blushing ear to ear as my father comes into the room. He had a smile on his face that would always make me giggle. He gave me the plate of cookies before walking towards the staircase. But just before he walks down, he looks over to us to say:

"Your mom and I will be going next door to help Miss Quin. No funny business, be back in 20 minutes!" My father said in a stern and a little angry voice. I gave him a nod while Luka chuckled. Once gone, I set the plate down and looked back at Luka. We talked for a bit before the front door of my homemade a sound that alerted us that my parents had left.

Once gone, Luka wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hot kiss. It was rough, and to be honest I didn't like it. His kisses always ended up with bitting my tongue or lip hard. He said he loved to mark his prey, whatever that mean. The kissing was okay until he pushed me down on the couch and place a hand on my breast. Something he had NEVER done before. It was then I sort of woke up and separated from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He stared down at me with wide eyes of shock.

"What do you think, we have 20 minutes. All I need his five." He tells me before leaning down. I stopped him by placing a hand on his lips.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Marinette, we have been dating for three months. Don't you think you made me wait long enough?" Luka asked me.

"Wait? You want to have sex?" I asked.

"Of course! Why else would I have come?" Luka asked me. I somehow manage to sneak out from underneath him by slithering to the ground. He stares down at me in shock as I get to my feet. Once standing, I fix my self and said:

"Luka, I have only known you for three months. That's not enough time for me to feel okay when it comes to sex. Heck, my feelings for you haven't even left stage one, and that's kissing." I said. Luka stands up from the couch and started to walk towards me. But not in a normal way, he walked as if he was preparing to tackle me.

"Marinette, its just sex, nothing big." He tells me, making me blush a little. I mean, I do want to have sex, but I don't want it to be with a guy I hardly knew personally! If I was going to have my first time, it would be one of two ways. One: In a hotel room after my wedding. Or two: hot and spicy after my boyfriend of a year. Luka was not in either of those categories.

"It is big, to me. Luka, I think you should leave." I said, and that is when the animal bounced. In a flash, I found myself clawing and scratching at his face, trying to kick him off my body as he tears at my clothes. I was screaming on the top of my lungs, while banging my head against the wooden floor, trying to make a loud ruckus enough to gain someone attention. Luka, on the other hand, didn't like it.

"STOP IT!" He shouted before pulling out a gun from his back pocket. He presses the metal part to my head, making me stop what I was doing. My eyes widen as he moves it from my head and presses it to my lips.

"Scream again, and I promise you will swallow metal." He growled at me. Tears begin to form in my eyes as his other hand tears my top off. Exposing my chest to him. I remember his hand wrapping around my left breast, pulling it, pinching my skin. It felt horrible. I was crying so loud that he nor I notice my front door open. And then…

"Marinette?" My father asked after he opens the door of my room. A second later a loud…high pitch sound ringed in my ear. My mouth opened wide as both of my hands grip the side of my head. Trying to stop the loud ringing that was sending waves of pain in my head.

It was a while…but when I finally came around, I saw it…I saw him. I saw my father's blood around my trap door. I saw Luka staring down with wide eyes as his hands shake. I crawled over to the trap door to look down…

Right there…was my father…with a hole in his chest.

"DADDY!?" I shouted before pulling my body to the edge, causing me to fall straight to the ground. I moaned in pain for a bit before collecting myself. I then crawled over to my father to check on him. Holding him by his chest, I lifted his large body up to press my head against his heart.

 _ **I just wanted to hear a heartbeat. I just wanted to know if he was still there…but he wasn't.**_

* * *

...

"Group 8!" A soldier shouted. Snapping me from my thought and back to reality. Good, it was my group next! In a straight line, we walked into the tent in the middle of the three. Once inside, I nearly fainted. They had blood retrievers. It was basically a machine you stick your hand into that takes your blood. And a large amount I might add. And I don't like it! Not for the sole purpose is that I dislike seeing my blood, which I do. I am scared that they might find some sort of trace back to Tikki! What if I have sparkles in my blood? I can't handle that!

"You!" A soldier shouted at me. Making me snap from my bubble of thought to see I was next in line to get my blood sucked. Swallowing the dry liquids in my mouth, I walked forward to the machine. The soldier next to it grabs my hand and pulls me in. Setting my arm down like that squeezing tool some people use to hold stuff. It grips around my arm, then sticks three needles into it.

They were thin needles that pulled my blood out of my body and sent it into a large tube. Once the tube was full, I could have sworn I wanted to puke. The tube had a small touchscreen attached to it. The solider that grabbed my hand picks up the tube with my blood and presses a couple of buttons.

"Marinette Dupin-Cheng?" He asked me. I nod my head at his words.

"Yes." I said. He stares at me for a few seconds before looking down to the screen. He was taking a while. At least two kids from my group just left. Was this it for me? Did he see that I had a Kwami? Oh no…I am done?

"Okay, everything checks out." He tells me. I nearly jumped at his words and…wait? Did he say okay?

"What?" I asked.

"Everything seems fine. You're a healthy your lady, although you lack in iron. Take an extra cookie when you leave." The soldier says before stepping aside to allow me to exit the tent. I bow to his light with my head, don't know why, and proceeded to walk out of the tent. But not before looking over my shoulder. I saw him…I saw him staring at the screen…

The screen said KWAMI ALERT. And then deleted…Did he delete my info? So he did know…of god…I need to get out of here.

"Marinette!" Bustier said, making me look from behind my shoulder to the red-haired woman. The young woman was holding a plate of cookies in one hand, and a juice box in the other.

"Hi!" I said as I took the food.

"Oh dear, you look pale! Here, have an extra cookie." Bustier said as she sneaks a cookie from someone untouched plate and puts it on mine. She gives me a wink before walking away. It was a nice Chester, but one I couldn't enjoy. Setting the plate down, I rushed back to the bathroom. Once inside, I gasp because GUESS WHO.

"Hi Marinette." Luka said as he leans against the wall. The worse part about this picture was, he was holding my purse I put Tikki in. Wither she was still in there or not, worried me.

"Luka, give me my purse." I growled at him. This just makes him smile as he swings the back left and right in his hand.

"Oh Marinette. Sweet Naïve Marinette…" Luka started. "I am getting tired of this game we're playing."

"What game?" I asked.

"The one where you keep running away when you know your ass is mine." Luka told me.

"I belong to no one you sick fuck!" I growled. I took a step back, only to stop when he smacked my purse against the wall. Making gasp at the sight of Tikki's tiny arms wiggling in my purse. I felt a cold chill go up my spine at the sight of her torture.

"Alright, what do you want Luka!?" I shouted.

"I want you to stop being a fucking cunt Marinette. I want you to accept the fact that you lost! And you know it, because whatever is in this bag, I will make sure the world see's it! Isn't that right, Tikki!?" Luka asked…oh no…

"No…" I muttered, this made him chuckle before standing up straight.

"Who do you think called those magic fucks here?" Luka shouted. "Oh Marinette, you really should be careful when you talk to your friend outside. It might cause…I don't know, people to look at you."

"When did you learn of her!?" I shouted.

"Besides your weird conversations in the bathrooms and other places, I saw the signs. Heat, headaches and all that good stuff. I also saw a couple of blood stains near your desk on the night I was attacked. Which reminds me, my pall lost a couple of his fucking fingers."

"Luka what are you asking for! Just tell me!" I shouted at him. I could feel Tikki fear and tension. She needed to be free and Luka being here was making us both nervous.

"Oh Marinette…I want you to get on your knees and give me what I wanted that night I killed your daddy." Luka growled…Oh god…that day…I…no! My father wouldn't have wanted this!

"No…" I whispered. In that single word…I felt something that I only felt once. The rage…the anger…the sadness…all combined into one big lump that just sits on your chest as it eats at you. That horrible feeling that never leaves and only gets worse! No! My father would have never wanted this for me!

"What?" Luka asked.

"No! I rather let you expose me then to have sex with you!" I shouted.

"What?" Luka growled at me again. Ugh, was he deaf AND stupid!? Possibly! Because assholes like him only think with their dicks!

"You heard me!" I growled.

"Yea but I think I shouldn't have!" Luka growled back.

"No, you did! I will…no, I refuse for you to ruin my life!

"Mari-NO! You took my father! You took my courage! You took my sense of safety! But I will KILL you before you take my Kwami or my virginity! I have had it Luka! **_Expose me! I don't give a shit anymore!" I shouted. This was going to end one way or another today._**

* * *

 ** _Kikkie: End of part 1 of 2_**

 ** _Please review!_**


	9. 2of 2 epic chapter

_**Kikkie: Sorry for the wait! Long story short, I decided to see one of my use to be fav artist on Tumb*r (they draw...sex pictures) that I unfollowed because they started to do art work of Miraculous ladybug. Anyway, saw a picture of our hero's (and other's I am found of), lost my mind for a bit. It took a while for me to regain some dignity left to write this. Anyway, I am NEVER going back to their tumb*r again and I hope you visit mine soon.**_

 ** _PS: Don't get me wrong, there are some erectic pictures in the world that I am okay with. But what I_ _prefer_ _is like...10% of that world._ _Lets be_ _honest, a lot of people take it too far *cough* Hentai *cough* So I refuse to see those types of pictures! Also seeing and writing_ are _WAY different. Trust me! You will be scared, also put the_ _safe_ _on when it comes to_ Google _images on character's you just want to look at art picture. DX bad moves left and right...  
_**

OKAY LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

Before I start, I have to ask you this: Have you ever had that moment in your life where you just stand there in the middle of your own chaos and asked...how did I get here? Eh, answer that later for me.

"This shit ends now you bad-boy wannabe asshole!" I shouted at the male in front of me. He gives me a mean stare before holding the bag over by the sink. Turning on the fosset with one hand, he then throws my purse under the falling water. I could see Tikki's little arms fighting, but she couldn't move. The water around her begins to make a water surrounding her slowly. If I didn't move fast, Tikki would drown.

"Let's go bitch." Luka growled at me before charging me. He grabs me by the waist, then pushes me to the ground. Grabbing one of my hands, he swings his other to my stomach. And boy, did that hurt! Luckily, he only got one punch in before grabbed him by his blue hair and swung him off me. Once on the ground, I climb on top of him and started to punch! I mean really punch! I felt like a Mortal Kombat character! And the fact that my hands kept glowing pink looking awesome! After the third swing, I was able to bend his nose on the left side.

When both of his hands went to his face, I stood up and grabbed my purse from the sink. It was almost under water by the time I took it out. Unzipping the bag, I saw Tikki coughing a little. She looks up to me and smiles, but for a second. She then gasped, and before I could even react, my head was pushed to the ground. Luka then drags me by my hair to a toilet. There, I found myself trying to hold my body tight, stiffen a bit as he tries to push my head into the water. Then, a violent punch to the side of my hip. It made me flinch, allowing him to ram my forehead into the tile metal hard. Creating a crack at the side of it before shoving my face into the water.

I don't know what's worse at that moment!? My head is stuffed in a dirty bowl that girls pee and shit in all the time!? Or the fact that he was trying to drown me. I don't care, my arms begin to swing at this point, trying to find a way out. All I found was the handle, which I pulled so that I could breathe. When the water disappeared, I could have sworn the toilet smelled worse!

"I always knew you were a toilet Marinette!" Luka growled at me. Gritting my teeth and balling my hands into a fist, I twist my body around and punched him straight in his manhood. He falls to the ground screaming in pain, banging the back of his heels as he hissed curse words to me. I didn't punch him that hard. But I did make sure it sting.

As he frolicks in pain, I walk over to where my purse had fallen and picked it up. I then give Luka a quick kick to his stomach before running out of the bathroom. That single handly alone was the worst fight I have ever been in! And the worst thing is, I had a feeling that wouldn't be my last one. Limping a bit out the door, I slowly make my way to the staircase leading downstairs. Once I get to my class, I can call Alya and see if she was still in the building.

"Ooooh..." Tikki moaned in pain as I walked. She must have had wet lag or something, because she looked sick and cold. Her tiny body was shivering, I felt bad because she had to hide in the bag that was making her cold, but I couldn't do anything now. Slowly, my body started to become cold as well, my feet started to hurt and I had a splitting headache. With each step, I wanted to fall over and sleep. But if I did I knew I would be dead.

"BITCH!" Luka shouted at me. I looked over my shoulder to see him by the bathroom door. Gritting his teeth as he charges at me. By the time I saw him, I was standing straight in front of the staircase. Without looking, the tip of me pump slips on the edge of a step. Before I knew it, my body was twisting and turning as I tumbled to the ground. It looked as if the world was turning on and off on me as I try to gain myself. Unfornutly, my body goes limp entirely once I hit the ground.

"Ngh..." I moaned. I didn't feel like moving at this point. My body was weak, my legs were useless, and my mind was in its own world, and pain everywhere. My body, especially my leg, it hurt so much that I could have sworn it wasn't there anymore. I felt very cold to the point it hurt to breathe because of this horrible stinging pain in the back of my throat. Closing my eyes, I pressed my face against the cold tile and let the darkness take over. I am done, I am tired and I just want to sleep...what's that metal smell?

(Adrien's POV)

"Do you smell that?" I asked Plagg as I gathered my things. He and I were standing in front of my locker in the boys changing room. I had just come out of gymnastic practice, now after my shower and the smell of sweat was gone, I started to notice a different smell.

"Yea, it just came out of nowhere. I also smell a toilet seat and magic." Plagg said. "But that smell that just came out, it smells like...blood."

"Not any type of blood. Our user's blood!" I said in shock. Throwing my things down, I sprint to the area of the blood. With each step, the scent becomes stronger. Filling my nostrils and making my mouth water. I know I didn't want to eat this person, they may be the cure for my little...Marinette?

"Mari?" I asked as I stared down at the sight of my friend...bleeding on the ground. Her head laying on the side as her arms and legs bend in an unnormal pose. Her left leg was twisted so badly that her bone pierced through her knee, sticking out with a small puddle of blood. Her eyes were closed, her chest was moving, but only a little bit, and her beautiful face was stain with blood and water. Her top...why was her top ripped? Why was her bra exposed? Who was holding her...

"Dude, you went brutal on her." A boy with green hair said as he pulls Marinette's top to the side of her shoulder. "I have to admit, she has nice tits."

"Uh, guys." Luka's other friend said. Making the two look up at me with frighten eyes.

"Oh shit..." Luka spoke. Looking up, I saw him stepping towards Marinette from the staircase. The boy unbuttoning Marinette's top looks at me while the other gasp. It was Luka's friends, the ones I attacked that night. Oh god...they did this to her...

"You..." I growled, gaining his attention. Luka jumps a little at the sight of me as I walked towards him.

"Adrien?" He asked me. He was scared, I could sense it. I could smell it! He was scared of me! He did something to her!This right here was his doing! That fucker...

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MARINETTE!?" I shouted at him. My visions begin to turn red as the smell of death fills the room.

"Adrien calm down." He tells me as I get closer to him, even passing Marinette's destroyed body.

"Calm down!? Look at her! LOOK AT HER!" I shouted before charging at him. He falls over onto his back, but somehow manages to break free from me. Getting to his feet, I chase after him down the hallway. Scrapping my claws against the lockers to make them sharp. He was fast, but I never tire! He and his friends ran and ran, increasing my anger.

"SPLIT UP!" One shouted. In a split second, two ran one direction while one ran the other. I chased after the two because Luka was there. This was fun to me, and I ran, I started to get hungry... really hungry. My legs started to move faster and faster, allowing me to gain distance of that fucker! Closer...closer...closer...NOW!

Without hesitation, I jumped up with both my arms in the air. Leaping towards the blue-haired male, only to land on both of them at the same time. My fangs sprang out and sunk my teeth into the sight of exposed skin. The sounds of screams and pain filled my ears as I thrust my head forwards, allowing my fangs to sink in deeper into this person skin. When my jaw felt nearly closed, I pull my head back in one swipe, pulling at the skin.

A chunk of meat hanging from my mouth. But as tasty as that was...it wasn't Luka! Looking down at my victim, I saw it was his friend...and I had just taken a chunk out of his neck. Leaving his head attached little to his body by a thin layer of skin. Luka was in front of me, blocked in by the wall of lockers. This made me smirk a the sight of the boy now pissing his pants.

"You...you ate John's fingers." Luka said in a low voice. In anger, I grabbed his friend head and yanked it from remained of his body. Looking at the bottom, I begin to sink my teeth into his exposed flesh. Staining my white shirt of his blood and possibly brain. Luka watches in horror as I ate his friend's head clean. Like friend chicken you know, the skin was the taste crispy part, while the inside was the tasty meat. The blood was the grease that slides down the corner of my mouth. When I was done, there was nothing more but parts of a decapitated head.

"Delicious." I purred before looking over to Luka. The boy had pissed his pants, I could not only smell this, but also see the damp stain on his jeans around his zipper. Still, on my knee's, I crawled over to him on my hands and knees. Laying bloody handprints on the ground as I walked. Once near, I grip him by his hair, then pull him back.

"I am going to enjoy this." I purred before sinking my fangs into his neck. Biting into his-

"ADRIEN!?" A man shouted to me. Looking over to the side, I saw Gorilla and Nat staring at me in horror. I was so distracted by this that Luka pushed me off his body and ran. Bumping into Nat in the process before fulling escaping. I was mad, but at the moment I was more scared. I just realized what I had done...I killed a peer on school grounds...

"Oh god Adrien!" Nat shouted as she stares at the mess I had made. She then looks at Gorilla and says:

"Get the tarp, the cleaning supplies, and the car around!" She orders the large man next to her. He makes a low grunt sound before walking away. She then looks at me.

"Are you insane!? On school grounds too!?" Nat shouted at me as she looks down at the dead body. "Shit! And that boy saw you! He could go to the Anti-Magic committee and have us arrested!"

"After what he did to Marinette, he wouldn't do that." I said. It then clicked to me that Marinette was bleeding on the floor somewhere. Standing up to my feet, I ran straight to Marinette. Behind me Nat was screaming and chasing me in her three-inch heels. Which shocks me considering I have seen her trip on her heels sometimes. When I returned back to the staircase. I nearly fainted at what I saw hovering over her this time. I couldn't even speak at the sight before me. Nat, on the other hand, had this to say when she caught up with me and saw Marinette:

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

(Agreste Mansion)

"She's a Ladybug Miraculous user!" Nat squealed as my father stared down at Marinette. After cleaning up and bagging the decapitated body and doggy bagging it home with us for later, we decided to take Marinette as well. Her Kwami was very difficult, so Nat had to stuff her in a gold cage so that she would come. Kwami's can't phase through gold, which surprises me. Now, Marinette was laying on the best of one of the guest room while her Kwami's cage was placed on top of the nightstand near the bed.

"All this time, she was right in front of us." Gabriel said as his eyes move to her leg. Gorilla was able to pop her bone back into place. But now there was a purple spot on her bruised leg. Even with an emergency medical magic kit, Marinette was still hurt and need to see a doctor. Which I demanded Nat to do, but instead we ended up here.

"What should we do?" Nat asked.

"We?" I asked. "Shouldn't WE wait until she wakes up!?"

"Silence, I am still upset about the body in the trunk. Since when do you snap and go into a blood rage?" My father growled at me.

"When assholes attack my friends! Just like how ate that man who killed mom!" I shouted at him, making him glare daggers down at me.

"Enough!" Gabriel shouted at me. With a low sigh, he adjusts his tie a bit before saying: "The answer to all of our problems is laying on this bed. I do not want this moment to be ruined. I will call the girls mother and inform her of Luka and that she will stay here for the night. Nat, call a doctor to examine her, and Adrien..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't eat her." My father said with a smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him, and I was full of a bully's head!

"Mrg..." Marinette moaned, making everyone in the room look at her. As she opens her eyes, her Kwami takes a deep breath and shouted:

"MARINETTE RUN! RUN MARINETTE!" Tikki shouted, making Marinette eyes pop wide eyes. Looking over at me, she gasps as she tries to stand up. Only for me to grab her by her shoulder and forced her to lay down.

"Marinette no!" I shouted.

"Tikki!" Marinette shouted as she looks at the cage. "Why is she is a cage!?"

"We needed to move you in a hurry." I said.

"Why in a hurry? And why are you covered in blood?" She asked me. With all the chaos that had happened, I completely forgot to change my top. Out of everything that had happened today, all I could say to her was...

"It's a long story Marinette."

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: 2 of 2 of the epic chapters. Why**_ I called _ **them epic? I don't know, I just felt like doing it. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!** _


	10. Chapter 10

"What is going on?" Marinette asked me as I take a seat across from her. She and I were in my bedroom, her legs were wrapped in a blanket burrito and her hands across her chest. Tikki was still in her cage, both looked extremely mad. Wow, I could tell she was her Kwami! Those blue eyes tell no lies my friends.

"Long story short, I saved you from Luka." I said with a smile.

"I get that part, but why am I restrained?" She asked me as she stares down at her legs.

"Well, you're injured. Plus we didn't want you to run away the second you woke up and hurt yourself." I told her as I point to the purple spot her leg was producing. She looks down at her injured for a second before looking over at me.

"What happened?" She asked. He Kwami answered that:

"You got into a fight with Luka!" Tikki said. "Remeber, he tried to drown me, so you punched him and then he dunked your head into a toilet. Then smashed it into a wall...wait a minute, I think I am remember that movie we watched."

"Everything you said was right till the wall part." She tells her Kwami.

"He tried to kill you?" I asked.

"Oh yea, major." She responded. She then spreads her arms out into the air and begins to yawn. "Well, thank you for helping me, Adrien. But I need to get home, my mom is probably worried about me."

When she said those words, I heard my father chuckle a little. Making me turn my head to look over my shoulder to see him walking into the room. Behind him was Nat and Gorilla, both on their phones. Adjusting his red colored glasses, he looks down at Marinette like a lion that just spotted its prey. Was he thinking about eating her? No, he wouldn't...would he?

"Miss Dupen-Cheng, it is an honor to meet you." My father said in a rather...rustic voice. He only acted this way when he wanted something from his clients, or investors. This wasn't good.

* * *

(Marinette POV)

"THE HONOR IS MINE!"

I shouted. It's strange, I have met Gabriel many times, but right now I felt so amazed to be near him! This is the second time I have felt this! The first time, I present a design to him for a contest. Although I lost, he literally went up to me and told me I had a future! He even offered me an internship once. But had to change his mind because of his busy schedule. Anyway, The Agreste family is just awesome! You have kick ass Adrien and talented Gabriel...wait...that doesn't change the question of why I am here? I mean, Adrien I understood, we being friends and all. But his father being happy to see me makes me a bit...unease.

"How was your rest?" He asked me with a smile on his face. He was being extremely nice...I didn't like it.

"I...it was okay." I told him as I looked around. And then, for some weird reason, it finally hits me...where are my clothes? Looking down, I saw that I wasn't wearing my outfit. Instead, I was wearing a dark navy blue nightgown. Why didn't I notice this earlier?

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"They smelled of pee. So we had them cleaned." Gabriel growled. "I heard about the incident."

"Okay, well, I need to go home. So if you can bring me something to wear, I will be on my way!" I said as I move the blanket that rested on me to the side. I try to move my leg, only to stop when the leg with the purple bruised began to sting.

"Oh Marinette, you shouldn't be moving so much." Gabriel tells me. He walks past his son to get to me, for that, I raise my hand to him and ordered him to stop.

"I am fine..." I muttered. At this point I just wanted to go home, why am I still here?

"You're asking yourself why you're still here?" He asked me. To that I nod my head at his words. "Well, I am not one for the explanation. Nathalie, explain to her."

"Wow dad..." Adrien muttered as the woman with glasses walks up to me. Looking straight down at me, she opens her mouth to say:

"As a healthy Kwami user, we the Agreste family would like your hand in marriage." She started...oh crap! "In exchange for one grandchild, you will have food, insurance and a -the answer is no." I growled at the woman, making her stop midway of her speech. All the men looked at me with worried eyes. I must say, the dick ratio going on here was making me worry.

"Apologies, I thought you no before hearing Nat out." Gabriel tells me.

"I know what you want, the answer is no." I told him.

"And, what do I want?" He asked me.

"To make money off Kwami producing womb." I growled. "You have known me for years, yet never had any interest in me but for fashion. Now that I am a Kwami user, I already see you up and ready to make me into a baby making machine."

"What gives you that idea?" He asked me.

"Why hasn't anyone asked me if I wanted to go home yet?" I asked. You know, after becoming a user, I am more alert. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. Maybe both?

It was a long silence in the room. One that made me a little worried. I didn't need this shit right now. Gabriel gives me a light smirk before saying:

"Your absolutely right." Tells me. Adrien stood up from his seat and looked over at his father.

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

"You heard me, I want a grandchild. I want a Kwami using child that will become Paris new diamond. I want my grandchild to be bigger than the queen or even the president of the united states. Basically, I want a grandchild, and I am too old..."

"And mean!" I said.

"To have a child with her, so you would have to do it Adrien." Gabriel told his son. A second later, I saw Adrien's face turn different shades of red before landing on a dark color. Today was not my day...

* * *

 ** _Kikkie: Short, I know! But its something, I will try to do better next chapter. Til then, thank you for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't want a child!" My Kwami shouted from her golden cage. Wow, she was part of me, I was thinking the exact same thing.

"I agree!" I shouted. "I am in no mood to have a kid, let alone produce an Agreste!"

"What's wrong with creating an Agreste?" Gabriel asked me.

"If there is a high chance the baby looks like you, I am not sure I can love it." I said, making him growl at me a bit. I heard Adrien chuckle a bit at my comment. "Plus, I just turned 18, why on earth would I want to ruin my youth for a mini clone of your name just so you can get publicity!"

"Having an Agreste is the highest honor a woman can have now and days. We're one of the few pureblood relatives of the Chat Noir and HawkMoth bloodlines. Two of the darkest magic user's blood in the history of Magic. Being purebloods, magic runs strongly in our veins." Gabriel said to me.

"Magic runs strong in our veins too, but you don't see use prancing around like happy rich gofers." Tikki growled. "Plus, can I please leave this cage!"

"When you stop being a little monster." Gabriel growled at Tikki.

"I only produce the feelings my master keeps hidden in her heart." Tikki said. Then, in a flash, Plagg comes flying out of the blue and stands right in front of the cage.

"I like her." Plagg said with a giggle. Gabriel just sighed at his son's Kwami. He then looks back to me with his resting stern bitch face.

"Miss Dupen-Cheng, we need you to cooperate with us. If you need anything-What I need is to go home!" I shouted at him, butting him off mid-sentence.

"I do not want to be here, I want to be with my mother! So move out of the doorway and let me be on my way!" I shouted at him before throwing the covers that were over my legs to the side. Only to gasp at the chain on my ankle.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Adrien..." Gabriel started, making the both of us look at him. "Show her."

"But..." Adrien said, his eyes turn soft before giving me a quick glance. He then looks back at his father. "Are you sure?"

Gabriel sticks his hand into his pocket, pulling out a pointy metal object that resembled a survival knife. My eyes widen a bit as he throws it to Adrien. The blonde catches it in his hand with ease.

"Positive." Gabriel responded. Adrien nods his head before turning back to me. Adjusting the knife around the side of his hand, he presses the slick part of it to his kin. Cutting into flesh with ease. The weird thing was, Adrien didn't even flinch at what he was doing, it was like he didn't feel any pain. But that isn't the only thing the caught my eye. Instead of blood seeping out of his hand, it was a white gooey substance that slowly falls down his hand and onto the bed. Like a sticky candy metal thing or glue.

"What..." I asked at the sight of the white blood seeping from Adrien's body.

"It's a long story Marinette." Adrien started before licking his wounds. I watch the line of his cut slowly disappeared, healing quickly.

"That's not just it..." Gabriel said as that assistant of his comes into the...oh god she holding a head! Oh no! That's Luka's friend head!

"Holy...no..." I muttered.

"Oh no..." Tikki muttered. The woman places the head by my ankles. She then looks over at me before saying:

"We need you to fix something for us. If not, you will end up like him." She said. My heart skipped a beat as my palms become sweaty. Tikki slumps in the cage she was stuck in as she looks around for a way out. Adrien stands up from the bedside and glares at his father.

"We are not scaring her dad! Let's just take her home and deal with this another time!"

"We finally found the cure and you want it to just slip by? The cure to fix us of this curse, and you want it to just run away?" Gabriel asked his son.

"She is my friend! I can't reduce her to an object for your own self needs!"

"Self needs? Do you want to suffer for the rest of your life? Do you want to hunt humans until your old and grey like me!?" Gabriel asked his son.

"I don't want to be curse! But I don't want to hurt my friend either!" Adrien shouted.

"Curse?" I asked. It then hits me. The word curse...Tikki mention something like this:

 ** _"A ritual using the blood of three Kwami's. But I wouldn't recommend because sometimes the users will be cursed with something only the Ladybug can heal."_**

"The blood of three Kwami's?" I asked. Making both blonde male's turn to look at me with a shocked expression on their faces. "Is that why you are cursed?"

"How did you know?" Gabriel asked me.

"Just a guess." I told him. Walking Adrien, he looks down at me.

"What do you know about the ritual?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I responded quickly. Which was the truth, I knew nothing about the ritual.

"The blood of three Kwami's." Tikki started, gaining all of our attention. "A ritual only used for emergencies when a village were under attack. The chances of not getting a kwami are 40%, while the chance of getting one is with the curse is 50%. Leaving a 10% chance of coming out normally. From my guess and the head by my master's feet, you got the curse."

"A ritual my father forced me to do as a child. I didn't think it would come back at me all these years later." Gabriel said. "But now I have a Ladybug, and the problem will finally be fixed."

"That won't cure your bloodline. As it only keeps the violent blood at bay. You should have learn that when you had Adrien." Tikki said.

"No, but if Marinette has a child, the next generation won't have this curse because her blood would have cured it." Gabriel said. Tikki sighs at his words. She then looks at me.

"He's not wrong."

"What exactly does this curse do to you?" I asked. Gabriel adjusts his glasses before taking a seat on the side of the bed. I scoot over a bit as Adrien takes a seat next to me on the other side of the bed.

"First, it forces the body to produce large amounts of magic that one could not do normally. Then changes your body constantly, making the blood in your veins turn into white goe, make your bones hard as metal and...well makes you crave human flesh."

"Human flesh..." I asked. "Are you dead?"

"Not exactly. Our hearts still beat and our brains still function." Adrien explain. "But something inside of us sort of...doesn't work probably."

"I am going to need a better explanation." I said.

"We can't sleep, we can't feel human emotion like sadness, happiness and all of the things that go with it. We can't can't eat food, and if we do we can't enjoy it or even processed it. Were basically walking shells of what we use to be but tortured by this. And the only way to get those things back, even a little ounce, is eating the flesh of human being." Gabriel explained.

"Your life can't be that bad..." I said.

"Marinette, I ate a person out of the blue after going three months without sleep and food." Adrien said in shame. "He was a nurse and everything and I just snapped and ate him after hurting myself. I didn't feel right afterwards and I never forgave myself."

"Holy crap." I said.

"What's worse is that...I ate one of our classmates Marinette." He tells me.

"You did what!?" I asked. I find this moment funny because I wasn't scared of the things I was hearing. I was scared of becoming a meal though, so...

"It was once! Okay, twice, but each of them deserves's it!"

"Did you eat Luka?"

"No! I haven't eaten that magic-hating asshole! Although I want to so bad!" Adrien said as his eyes shift from their normal form pupil to cat-like eyes. They then revert back to normal when they made contact with me. Softening at the sight of my blue orbs. What is with him?

"Sorry." He said.

"Now that you have a small taste of our life Miss Dupen-Cheng. Have you decided to help us or not?" Gabriel asked me. I felt that I should help them, at the same time...I feel as though they were leaving some details out. But knowing them, with their money and connection, I can probably find out how Tikki came to be here! Also I don't want to get eaten by them...

"Okay..." I said. In a second, that cold, dark evil expression on Gabriel's face turned happy. And here I thought they couldn't feel emotions...oh my god! Does this mean all the times Adrien has said thank you was a lie? Oh my gosh, those times he would eat my food!?

"Wonderful new's! I will send out a press call to inform the public of your Kwami and-STOP!" I shouted at him, making his happy ride come to a halt.

"I don't want people to know about Tikki." I said.

"Aw, come on!" Tikki shouted at me. "If people know about me, then I won't have to stay in your bag."

"But I don't want the same thing that happened to Dia happen to me!" I told her. "If people know about my bloodlines, things will happen! Do you know how many crazy people would come after me and my mom!? I can't afford that, especially after my father's death."

"I'll have a talk with your mother then. Until then, why don't you two stay here and get along? I hope you two get along welly." Gabriel said. His assistant picks up the head near my ankles. She then carries the head out the room with the other three adults behind her. Once the door closed, Adrien reaches over me and free's Tikki. To her pleasure, she flies around and stretches her arms and legs.

"Well..." Adrien started. "I am sorry it had to come to this Marinette."

"Eh...it could be worse." I muttered.

Alone in a fancy room with a guy, I once said I loved. After agreeing to become his bride and child's mother. Oh gosh, why is this happening to me?

* * *

Kikkie: Been a while, sort of lost the spirit to continue writing this. But I think it came back recently. Thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	12. Chapter 12

"So…your marrying Adrien Agreste?" My mother asked me. After the whole…the agreement I made with Gabriel, he allowed me to go home the second the sun rose. Limping on a still injured leg, I came home to a crying mom with a crazy appearance of worry.

"Yes. Adrien and I love each other and were getting married." I lied. Don't get me wrong, I did want to tell her the truth. But after learning they were man-eating monster's, I think it was best to keep my mom out of this.

"I…I wish you told me. Getting a call from Gabriel nearly made me flip a table from shock." My mom tells me. Looking around the area, she walks over to the kitchen and prepares herself some coffee. Ignoring my watchful eyes that followed her every movement. Last night must have been hell for her.

"Are you going to school today?" My mom asked.

"Yea." I responded before walking to my room. Once inside, I closed the floor down and allowed Tikki to set free. Her pink little body creates a hazy red line that followed her as she flew. She stops right in front of my face.

"I can't believe you are going to marry him! Ugh, we're going to have to live with Plagg! He smell's like stinky socks on a sweaty day." Tikki moaned.

"I am going to be the one laying on my back getting fucked by a flesh-eating freak! Fuck your complaints!" I growled at Tikki. Although she did voice my inner thoughts I didn't feel like hearing them right now.

"Why are you getting upset at me!? You're the one who agreed to it!" Tikki shouted at me.

"I know! I am just stressed right now!" I shouted back at her. "I almost died too Luka, Adrien dragged me back to his house to agree to the marriage, and spoiler alert! All that shit happened before that guy deleted important info on me when I was getting my blood checked! So I am sorry I am a little pissed right now!"

"Wait, deleted info?" Tikki asked.

"When I left you in the vents I got my blood tested. This man saw I was a Kwami user, but deleted the information. What the hell is that bullshit?" I asked.

"You don't think their someone watching you now…do you?" She asked me.

"No…I think!" I said.

"And also Luka know's you have me." Tikki said, making my heart nearly stop.

"Fuck!" I muttered loudly. "When are the good times going to come back and stop all this condescending bullshit around me!? I feel like…Dia."

"No! Your situation is nothing compared to Dia!" Tikki shouted. "The second you start thinking your Dia, all the negative energy will come down on you! Don't do it!"

"But I…"

"NO! Don't do it! Just listen to me and don't do it!" Tikki shouted. I couldn't help but to look down to the ground and think. Was I really like Dia? No, my situation I nothing like hers, but it feels similar. We both don't know what's happening in our life's. And we both fear what hides in the shadows, the difference is though. The thing in the shadow's took Dia while they still lurk for me. After a few minutes of silence, Tikki lets out a small weak sigh before saying:

"Let's get ready for school." Tikki said. I nod my head at her words.

(School)

"OH MY GOD!" Alya shouted before tackling me to the ground in a bear-like hug. I nearly screamed because her knee pushed against my bruised leg. If you are wondering how I am walking, I injected myself with a little bit of special magic. It's an infused of modern medician and magic that can take the pain away. Right now my leg still hurt, but it wasn't the agonizing pain that I couldn't hide from my peers.

"Why are you screaming?" I asked, hoping her answer wasn't something Kwami related.

"You and Adrien are getting married! Girl, why didn't you tell me you two were secret lovers?" She said. Oh god, the news is already out? It hasn't even been a day and already my bestie knows. Dammit Gabriel, I will punch you for this.

"that's the definition of secret lovers." I said with a small blush on my face. Alya gives me a light chuckle before leaning towards my ear to whisper:

"So, did you and him do the naughty?" She asked me.

"No, no we have not." I muttered to her. Before she could say another word, a hand attacks the side of my face. Sending me to the ground like a rag doll. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I looked up to see a running eyeliner crying Chloe walking past me.

"BITCH!" She shouted before disappearing around the corner. I was about to stand up to attack her, but then it hits me. If I was having a secret relationship with Adrien, then in a way he was cheating on her with me. Ugh! I can see the social media messages that will be appearing on my message board. Hashtag: Slut, thot, cunt, skank, whore, man-stealer, bimbo, tart, tramp, gold digger, hag…why the fuck is there so many insults for females!? Why haven't I notice this list before!? And those are the ones off the top of my head!

"Oh my god, Chloe is crying! This is the best day of my life!" Alya shouted,. Glad she was enjoying this moment, because I get this awful feeling my horrible day hasn't even started yet.

"Oh Bugsy!" A voice calls to me, looking over my shoulder, I saw Adrien walking over to me. Before I could even say anything, or run, he wraps his arms around my waist and kissed me! Kissed me in front of all our classmates and peers! And oh boy was it a kiss! And here I thought Luka was the best I have ever had! I was terribly wrong! Adrien's were so warm that it made my good leg felt like jello and my back tingle. It felt amazing, sadly it had to end when we separated.

"I missed you." He purrs as he rubs his nose's against mine, taking in my scent as we held each other. This felt nice…for about a minute before I realized it was fake. Snapping out from my little bubble of fake romance, I looked over to Alya and sighed. Pushing Adrien off me, I proceeded to go to class, ignoring the stares and pain I was feeling from head to toe.

Remember that feeling I had earlier? The one where my horrible day hasn't started yet? Oh, it started, it started the very second I entered that room and saw that large man called the Mayor of Paris. Smiling ear to ear with that tablet-like device that had my information…and my blood results.

Today is just not my day.

* * *

Kikkie: I am back! Sorry for the wait, sort of been having writors block. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

"AH! The lady of the hour has graced us with her presence!" The mayor spoke as he walks towards me, why did I get this feeling that I should be running by now.

"Andre?" Adrien asked as he enters the classroom, ignoring my presence as he walks up to the large man. Let it be known I am standing right in front of the classroom, which means I am currently the main subject of today's topic.

"Ah, Adrien! I am guessing your father has informed you of the wonderful news!" Andre shouted. Oh god, I knew I should have hurt Gabriel when I had the chance!

"That I am marrying my longtime girlfriend?" Adrien asked with a small hint of worry.

"No, that your girlfriend is part of the ladybug bloodline! A strong one too! One that we have never seen before!" He says in pure joy as he showed the screen to us. Reveal that I was…98% Ladybug related?! What the hell!? This can't be right, I can't be that strongly related to the bloodline!

"Okay…" I said.

"I am here to tell you that you have been put in the book of records young lady! Congratulations!" He tells me before grabbing my hand to shake it. Moving my limp, I nod before saying:

"Well…that's great…" I said with a weak smile on my face. Turning myself around, I head straight to my desk. Ignoring his stare as I take a seat. Trying to remain calm and appear normal, the mayor walks over to Bustier, explain my genetics with her. Which personally was an invasion of privacy.

"Oooh, Ladybug! How does it feel to have almost the same genetic bloodline codes as Dia?" Alya purred.

"I feel sick." I responded with a low growl under my breathe. How dare he walk around with my DNA codes and bloodline crap! Oh well, at least it wasn't my kwami results! Now that would have been a disaster!

"At least you not in Nino's shoes. He had to come in late because of allergy problems." Alya said. "And something about Luka. Oh my god, did you hear what happen with Luka!?"

"No...I haven't." I responded.

"Well, rumor has it that Luka tried to rape this girl yesterday, so her boyfriend came out of nowhere and killed his friend. Luka is pissed as fuck, when he came home he smacked his mom and got into a fight with his sister. Juleka had to stay the night at Rose's place because she got scared."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yea, now he's on a full hunt for the two. Personally, I think he deserves it. For all the shit he caused you, he deserves worse! And Karma is on her way to his door." Alya explained with a bit of pep in her voice. She must have been happy to hear this news...like I was.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"In the principle's office. When rumor got out, the principal called him in for a talk. My guess is to finally get rid of his ass for good."

"Boy, I hope so..." I agreed.

As the class settled in and everyone took their seats, I started to realize something. Tikki was right, maybe thinking about Dia was making me negative. Making me hold my breath for the tiniest of things that couldn't even hurt me. I was so weirded out by this thing that I think it's taking over my life. And by thing I mean Tikki. I mean, I have gone almost three days with her, and so far the world doesn't know! Maybe I can continue to hide her and love my life! Hell, maybe I can get out of marrying Adrien.

I mean, Adrien is hot and just downright husband material. But I don't want to marry him just to keep my secret…then again he needs my blood and child. Maybe we can work something out, like have my eggs be placed somewhere for him to use later in life. Yea! That sounds great!

Wow, I feel like a huge whiff of worry finally left me. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt like smiling ear to ear. Yea, maybe having Tikki is a blessing than a curse! Maybe I can-

"Nino?" Alya asked, snapping me from my thoughts. Turning to look at her, I saw her staring right past me. Turning my head, I saw her attention being glued to the window. Or morally, the image past the window. Outside, I saw three boys beating down on another boy on the ground. That boy…he had dark skin and glasses…wait a minute…I know that boy.

"Nino!?" I asked before standing up from my seat. Alya follows soon after. Without a skip in our step, we both bolted out of the classroom. From the view of the window, we were heading straight to the courtyard. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Luka was leading this assault. Once there, Alya lunges at Luka, jumping right on his back, wrapping her arm around his neck to get him off of Nino.

"RAWG!" Alya shouted as Luka twist and turns. Trying to force the glasses-wearing young woman of his body. Sadly it worked, Alya fell to the ground hard, scratching her arm in the process of sliding a bit to the ground. Running to her, Luka's friend grabs my arms, forcing me to stand still as Luka catches his breath.

"You know what Marinette…" He started as he looks over to me. Wiping a small line of drool from the corner of his mouth. "I can't seem to get away from you. No matter what I do, your always coming around the corner. Preparing to play the hero, when in reality, you're the damsel."

"Three against one Luka. Does that seem fair?" I asked. I tried to break free from the two boys holding me, but fail. Their tight grips around my arms made me feel my veins pop out. I didn't like this feeling.

"In my world, yes!" Luka started as he walks over to Alya. "See Marinette, I can't stand magic users. They're so fucking annoying. Prancing around with their magic. Waving it in the air, not giving a shit about the others who can't create magic."

In a flash I saw his foot pressing down on the side of Alya's face. Making her moan in pain! Turning my head to the left, I saw Nino trying to get to his feet! His face was bruised, one eye was swollen to the point it wasn't visible, his glasses broken on the ground, blood seeping from the top of his head. And yet, he was still trying to stand on his own two feet to help Alya.

"I have to hand it to Nino. He's such a great guy Alya, you should really give him a kiss or two if you make it out of this…unharmed." Luka purred. Pressing down, the side of his shoe moves her glasses off her face. Both her hands grab onto his foot as she tries to escape.

"Awww, your such a fighter! Like he was. Honestly, this all could have been avoided if he had just minded his own fucking business. But no, Nino had to report us to the principle about yesterday. About the fight!" Luka growled…wait a minute…fight? Was he talking about the fight we had in the bathroom?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh!" Luka shouted before turning his attention back to me. "I forgot to mention, Nino here saw the fight we had yesterday. Yea, he tried to tell the principle, but the old man wasn't having it. So instead, he sent us to deal with him. The principle doesn't like snitches Marinette. Why do you think no one is out there right now? No one is coming to help you, that and I asked the principle to lock all the doors a few seconds ago. Now its just the three of us. Wish it was the two though, we could all use less Alya in our life."

"You condescending asshole!" I shouted at him.

"Call me whatever you want blueberry! The truth is, I run this school and everyone in it." He tells me. A sinister smile grow's on his face, his eyes darken as dark aura begins to fill the room. I had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen.

"AAAAH!" Alya practically screamed. Violently moving her body, trying to break free of the position she was in to get to Nino. Her legs smacked so hard on the ground that the dirt started to fly everywhere. Staining her clothes and Luka's paints.

"Ugh!" Luka growled loudly, turning his head down to her. His smile turns into a frown as his hands ball up into a fist.

"Enough of you!" Luka shouted. Removing his shoe for a bit, he rams it down straight to her jaw. The sound of a crack fills the air, making both Nino and I gasp. Tears rolling down Alya's eyes as both of her hands grips her face. Her legs close together, her back arches and the smell of blood begins to fill the room. It takes a while, but she removes her hands, revealing her bottom jaw to have been kicked so far to the side that some parts of the flesh tore, revealing bone. Alya's eyes widen in shock as she feels the bottom of her chaw not in the right place. Her tongue was just pressing against the ripped skin, tasting her own blood.

"Oh fuck…" The blue haired demon responded in shock. Walking away from her, he stands right in front of me and chuckles. "Guess she couldn't handle the kick."

"You're sick…" I whimpered as tears formed in my eyes. Really it was all I could do at this point...and why isn't anyone helping us?

"Sick? No Marinette, I am just showing dominance in this world. Just like I showed your daddy the day I should have fucked you like the slut you are." He chuckled. At this point, my tears begin to fall down from my cheeks. I was so scared. I feel like a child without her parent.

"Awww, are you crying because that freak inst here to save you? You know I would shed a tear, and then I think…this fucking slut is possibly screwing the asshole I hate the most in this world. And for that…I can't find pity for you." He says before walking over to me. Placing a hand on my cheek, he forces me to look him straight in the eyes. Those piercing, cold blue eyes and said:

"When I am done with you, Adrien is never even going to consider you as a wife again. And then when I and my friends are done with you, we're going straight to the bakery to have fun with your mom. Well, that's after my other friends are done with her." He...wait...what?

"What?" I asked. Have you ever felt your move switch like a light switch? Cause that is how I felt right now, like someone just flipped the switch up, moving it from sad to serious.

"Awww, you heard me. Right now your mommy possibly about to get skull fucked in the clear view of her bakery. I wonder how long it will take police to come in and save her. And will that after a bunch of pictures of her assault be on social media? Imagine, daughter and mother both assaulted on the same day by the same group. It would be so much better than your marrying Agreste thing." He tells me. Remember that feel I had two chapters ago? That feeling of rage, and bloodlust that could burn the skin of a metal beast...its happening...

"You wouldn't..." I muttered, trying to contain this feeling.

"Marinette, I shot your daddy. You think I wouldn't hesitate to hurt your mom?" Luka asked me.

"I..." I moaned...my throat was burning so bad that my tongue was practically sticking to the top of my mouth. The warm saliva that the bottom was producing was creating this weird craving. Something I wanted to taste...and I knew exactly what it was.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Luka asked me. Leaning towards my face with that dark sinister smile. My heart started to beat wildly, my brain burned and body stiffened.

 ** _This feeling...I liked it._**

My arms turn warm like flames had ingulfed them. A surge of power went up to my spine and all over my body! Without hesitation, my arms pushed the two boys aside like paper! They even flew to the wall, breaking holes into them, leaving a brick like a pile on top of them. I feel to my hands and knees for a second. This feeling, it hurt so much that I loved it! My body was burning as if I was thrown into the fire, and I loved it! Looking up at Luka, the blue-haired male stared down at me with wide eyes of fear. His hands were trembling as he scrambles up what to do.

"What's wrong Luka?" I asked as I stood up. Crawling over to him, he backs up a bit, trying to keep a distance from me. "Are you scared of me? Because a second ago, you were probably prepared to hurt me. Attack me! Hit me!"

"What are you?" He asked me.

"Your death..." I said as I stood up to my feet. My bad leg didn't even have any pain expect to burn! It was amazing! Raising my hand to him, black lines begin to wrap around my arm. The line then turns into a pink glowing substance that leaks onto the ground. As if someone just cut into my flesh and forced the blood to drip from my arm.

"Marinette wait!" He shouted at me, making my hand lower a little. "Why waste your time on me? When you can be saving your mom?"

"What?" I asked.

"At this second, your mom is possibly being attacked by my friends. If you don't hurry, your mom might get hurt...or maybe suffer something worse." He tells me. And he was right, my mother was in danger because of the magic-hating idiot! I needed to go, I can deal with him later. Turning around, I run towards the doors without missing a step. The flame inside me grew hotter, it was amazing! My body couldn't help but sweat away from the feeling of fear! Like it was detoxing it or something!

My feet kept going and going. Making the walls fly past me as if I was in a car. Becoming blurred vision's as I run faster and faster. By the time I got to the doors, I didn't even stop to open them. I just rammed my body against them to escape the building.

And when I got outside, I saw colors and shadow like I never saw before. A yellow building would be shining so bright that my eyes would hurt. The ground looked as if it rising up, like if snow were to fall back into the sky. It was amazing! But short-lived when I saw my home in ruins. Well, not ruins, more like vandalized! The glass of the windows was broken, the pink painted walls were covered in paint and something else that smelled awful, and the sign was broken to the point that my dad's name was gone.

Looking straight forward, I saw my targets. One of them hovering over my mom, while the other raided the register. My mom was laying on the ground, barely moving but injured. Her clothes were ripped and I could see bleeding cuts through it. The man over my mom took a chair from the side of the room, he then slams it on her back.

"YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! Those two men turned to me and gasped. The man with the chair drops the metal object as he scoots to the side of the room. I jumped over the broken window, before bending over to grab a large piece of glass. Holding it in my hand, gripping the sharp edges till made me bleed! A smile forms on my face, and before I knew it, one was already on the ground with this piece of glass in his eye! It was so pretty! I could hear his eye make a small pop sound before blood squirted on my leg! His crimson liquids seep to the ground, like a bloody river! What a masterpiece!

"Hahahahahahaha!" I screamed. Laughing and whaling my arm around, slicing his face, leaving cuts left and right! My body felt amazing, hurting people felt amazing! I love it! I FUCKING LOVE IT!

 **"Marinette!"**

A voice shouted to me. Dropping my glass blade, my body becomes limp and numb. I heard...one familair...a voice...a familiar one...something...something that caused all the pleasure to disappear. Standing up straight, I looked over my shoulder...and there it was in the open...floating in the air...amonsgt the shining lights of Paris...

"Tikki?" I asked. Her big blue eyes had tears in them, her antenna's lowered and her mouth a frown. She looked scared, but why?

Turning around fully, I walked over to my Kwami. Why was she crying?

"Tikki? What is the matter?" I asked. Tears of sparkle begin to fall down her cheeks. Both my hands reach up to her, to grab her...only for the world to turn black around me.

 _Those colors..._

 _That feeling..._

 _Those tears..._

 _I knew today would be a bad day._

* * *

Kikkie: I hope this was exciting for you! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Is she still alive?"

"A kwami user!"

"I can't believe she's that powerful?"

"A ladybug! I can't believe I am still alive to see this!"

"She so pretty!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Oh, praise be!"

"We're saved!"

I hear so many voices. Different ones, but very close to my ear. It was weird, it felt like their breaths were on me. But speaking of voices, I swear I could hear my mom. She was crying...why was she crying? Did I do something wrong? If so I didn't mean too. All she ever does is cry now, I wish I did too. Its been so long since I have cried. I don't know if I can anymore. I wish my father was here with me. To guide me, to tell me everything is going to be alright. Since you died, everything keeps going downhill and I don't know what to do. Adrien is a monster. Luka is the devil! I am a Kwami user! I think there is someone out to get me. And most importantly I don't know what is going on with my own body! I am so scared... It's dark...I hear voices...I am terrified! Please, dad...please...

"Marinette?"

DAD!?

 _ **"DAD!?"**_

I shouted. My eyes opened wide to a bright light that made the tiny veins of the sensitive part of my burn! Oh god, I didn't even know eye's had veins that connected to the pupil till now! And boy does it burn! Moving my body a bit, the bright blinding light that nearly made me blind slowly fades. Leaving dots in my view for a while before I came around to seeing smiling face's everywhere. Two smile's I notice beyond the crowd was my moms...and Adrien.

"MARINETTE!" My mom shouted at me. A few seconds later, she was smothering me in kisses. I loved it for some reason, but would not admit it.

"Mom..." I moaned. It suddenly hits me too! The feeling of being tired and drowsy, hunger and even the need to pee. Moving my hand, I looked down to see tubes connected to my hands. The rest of my body was under a white blanket that was very soft and conferrable. My mom removes herself from my body before Adrien came over to me. Pressing his lips to my head, he makes a small chuckle sound before looking down at me.

"Hey, beautiful," Adrien spoke. "How was your coma?"

"Coma?" I asked. I adjust myself a bit as I looked at him. Sitting up, I begin to notice my surroundings a bit more. For one, I was in a hospital! Although I should have figured that out when Adrien said Coma. Two, I was in a rather large room all by myself with endless gift baskets, stuff toys, cards and many other items.

"Yea, you have been gone for nearly two weeks," Adrien tells me with a weak smile. Why did he look so pretty? Maybe he was wearing makeup?

"Two weeks? Anything happens?" I asked. That adorable smile he had on his face suddenly disappeared like sand in the wind. Sitting on the side of my bed, brushing his hair to the side, he looks over to my worried scared mother before saying:

"I think...you need to sit down..." He says in a very uncomfortable voice. His eyes slowly move to the floor a bit before rolling back to me. Since I was already laying, there was really no point in me moving. It took him a second to realize that too, but when he did, he finally answered my question.

"So, long story short," He started. "People know you're a Kwami user."

"WHAT!?"

"Stay calm!" My mom shouted at me, making me jump a little. I didn't feel calm at all, in fact, I felt nervous! What the hell is going on!? When did people learn I was a Kwami user! Oh wait a minute...that dream wasn't a dream...oh my god.

"Huh! You're rather calm." Adrien tells me. Suddenly, a wave of fear and regret explodes inside my stomach. Causing me to gasp loudly before shouting:

"I AM NOT FUCKING CALM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I know it was the top because of my throat sort of hurt a bit after screaming.

"This is a dream! Please dear god tell me that this is a dream and I will wake up!"

"Marinette, you need to calm down!" My mother ordered me. The heart rate monitor or whatever was making loud BING sounds. Turning my head, I could see my heart was beating at a face rate, but who the hell cared!? People knew I was a user! Oh my god, I am going to end up like Dia!

"Baby, you need to calm down," Adrien tells me.

"Oh, you can go away!" I shouted at him. "My life is over!"

"Okay, I will be getting the doctor. I will be right back." Adrien muttered before leaving the room. I watch at his...NO! Now is not the time to be admiring his amazing body! We have bigger issues right now!

"Why didn't you tell me?" My mom said, making me snap from my thoughts. Looking over at her, I saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Making her black eyeliner slide down her cheeks. My mommy was crying...

"Mom I-WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS SECRET FROM ME!?" My mom shouted. Cutting me off mid-sentence, she rises from her seat on my bed. Almost knowing over a vase of flowers near me in the process of her outburst. This was the second time she ever got upset with me. The first time was when I was nine, I nearly set the house on fire while trying to make cookies. She was so mad at me that her face turned red...now its covered in tears.

"Mom...I am sorry." Was all I could say to her. I could only imagine the pain and the confusion she was feeling at this moment.

"Sorry? Marinette your a goddam Miraculoise user! A user! A magic breeding user, why didn't tell me! Why did you go to the Agreste's and not me!?" My mom shouted at me.

"I...I didn't originally want to go to them. It just happened." I tell her.

"How long have you had this...Kwami?" She asked.

"A couple of weeks I think," I informed her. She paces back and forth in the room for a while before looking back at me to ask:

Why didn't you come to me? Why did I have to learn about this from your suppose fiancee!?" she shouted.

"I swear to you, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did, now I don't know what to do...Marinette I am so scared! These last two weeks have been the most stressful time of my life. I thought I lost you...I thought I lost you like I lost your father. Marinette I couldn't handle that! I can't handle this!" She screams at me. Whaling her arms in the air, trying to prove her point to me.

"I am so sorry!"

"Sorry!? I should have been the first to know about this! Instead, I learned it from mister rich and his father sun-light Dracula!" My...oh my gosh, that was funny!

"Sunlight Dracula..." I chuckled under my breath. I am not going to lie, he does look like Dracula a bit. I couldn't help but smile at my mom's joke about Mr. Agreste. He did look like a Dracula in a small form of way, how has no one pointed this out to me?

"Stop laughing..." My mom chuckled herself, hiding her smile away from me with her right hand. Seconds later tears begin to form in her eyes. Her shoulder relaxed, slumping down a bit before taking a seat at the edge of my bed. The sound of laughter slowly turns into noise's of sorrow. She slumps over the edge of my bed. All I could do was watch my mom cry at this point. I wanted to join her, but I felt that if I did it would make her feel worse...

* * *

Kikkie: Sorry for the small chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! Please review and have a nice day


	15. Uh oh! Part 1

"I am hungry…"

Adrien moaned as he presses his head against my legs. Its been two days since I was admitted to the hospital, and each day was worse than the other. Now with my status in the air for the whole world to see, reports have been desperately trying to get into my room.

My mom has been stalked as well. People trying to break into the bakery and such. One day she went shopping for food and was nearly tackled to the ground by boberotzy. Now, whenever she goes out she has a friend with her.

Tikki hasn't gotten used to the popularity either. For one, no one has fed her what she wanted, which was cookies. They kept giving her steamed vegetables and she hated it! Plus, she couldn't leave the room because she was scared that someone might snatch her. And let's not forget about Plagg, the annoying polar opposite of her that never shut up about cheese!

I don't know how Adrien survives so long with Plagg, but what I know is, I will break his little neck if he asks me another cheese related question again! Like if cheesecake is made with a full cheese roll? Or is cream cheese considered a cheese or a pastry? What the hell sort of question is that!?

"Why, do you smell another dead body?" Tikki growled as she chews on my hair. She doesn't eat it…just chews on it.

"I eat living people. And I haven't eaten anyone in days…I am starving…" Adrien moaned before leaning his head over to blanket. Pressing his face against my pillow, he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"What happened to Luka's friends you saved?" I asked him.

"My dad got rid of them. He's got rid of all our frozen food after you became public. The mayor wanted to meet us at home and give the world a tour of our house. So, yea, I haven't eaten since you went into your coma." Adrien moaned. "God, I am starving."

"How are you starving? Don't you need to eat like a month and your fine?" I asked.

"The curse need to eat three times a day like humans Marinette," Plagg informs me. He then flies towards my face. Once close, he leans towards my ear and whispers:

"The more time he starves himself, the more aggressive he becomes," Plagg informed me. From what I saw him do to Luka's friends, the last thing I need is for him to lose his mind and eat me. Removing the blanket from my legs, I looked over to him and smile.

"Let's head down to the morgue and get you something to eat!" I tell him with a smile on my face. I could have sworn his eyes became the size of hearts, because the way he looked at me was like a gift from God.

"Really? Oh, my Ladybug you are the best!" Adrien shouted, but stopped when he realized. "The press is outside of your room. How are we going to get to the morgue?"

"Oh!" Tikki shouted. Releasing my hair in the process as she descends onto my lap near Adrien. "I have an idea!"

* * *

 **(The Vents)**

"I must admit Tikki, you have outdone yourself." Adrien chuckled as the two of us crawled through the tight metal tunnel of heat. There were reports below us, just waiting for some news to write down or report, it was frightening, And what was worse, they would even make rude comments. Especially this red-haired male who tried to get a picture of me when I was in the shower.

Ugh, never letting Alya into my room again unless Nino is with her. She always forgets something!

"This is ridiculous!" The male with the red hair growled. Looking down, I found myself looking through air vents gaps to see the jerk I was talking about! He was with his cameraman and he was yelling.

"To be forced to wait on a girl who got lucky is ridiculous!? I report on relevant things! Not some girl who got lucky and magically produced a Kwami!" The red-haired male growled.

"Are you upset because she's suddenly famous, or that she slapped you across the face when you took naked pictures of her in the shower?" His cameraman asked.

"I took what was needed, I tried to take the whole body, but the bush was everything. Besides, what sort of girl doesn't shave under there?" The redhead asked. I wanted to spit on him! He doesn't know my body! And my…bush was fine…yea! Ugh, never thought my life would go so low that I would say bush.

"What is he talking about Marinette?" Adrien asked me, I completely thought he was there!

"Uh, I will explain on the way. I think the path to the elevator is around the corner…" I tell him as I start to move. He soon follows behind me.

"How do you know the way to the elevator?"

"Yea, long story short, I tried to escape the hospital," I explained. Not the best explanation to give my future husband.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I don't know, being forced to stay in hospital isn't much fun. All I was doing was watching TV, getting daily check-ups and eating myself bigger! I wanted out, only to learn that all the windows and doors have magic seals on them."

"Mean?"

"Meaning, if I wanted to leave, I need a doctors pass," I tell him. "I want to go home already…"

"Same, the smell of medicine and sickness is sticking to my nose," Tikki muttered from the poof of my hair. Wow, I completely forgot she was in my hair, I wonder where Plagg is hiding.

"Ugh…" Adrien moaned, his moans were soon followed by the rumbling of his stomach. Wow, he was hungry! I thought there was a monster in the vents…besides Adrien.

"I see you're hungry! Let's keep moving!"

* * *

 **(The morgue)**

With a swift kick off my back heel and Adrien's hunger rage, we were able to break the vent tunnel we found our selves trapped in. No thanks to the AC being turned on! Adrien and I nearly got sucked into a giant fan! Luckily, we were right above morgue when we broke the vents to escape the sucking powers of the AC. That and Adrien smelled corpses...

"Ow..." Adrien moaned as he stands up to his feet. Once up, he bends his back backward a bit to crack it. A loud sound echoes throughout the room of corpses.

All of them lost of their color. Eye's closed, breathless bodies…is this what death looks like?

One body got my eye…it was a large man. A man with brown hair, his eyes were closed but his body wasn't pale white like the others. Did he die recently I wonder? Walking over to the corpse, the closer and closer I got…the more it started to look like an image I never wanted to see in my head.

"Dad?" I asked as I stared down at the corpse. Rosy cheeks, purple…just like my dad when Luka shot him. All the blood drained from his body so fast…I could have sworn I saw his veins pulsating to keep it in.

But…why is he lying on the table like this? He should be home! No, this is where the dead come…but…my father…my dad…he's…dead?

"Marinette?"

Adrien calls to me, snapping me from my thoughts. Forcing my head to turn in his direction to see him hovering over a body. It was a small woman from my point of view. Walking over, I saw him staring at a…

"Really Adrien?" I growled. He was staring at a big breasted dead woman! And from the looks of it, she was young. I sort of felt sorry for her, to die young and beautiful sucks.

"I am a man with taste." He tells me with a smirk on his face.

"Perverted taste."

"Oh yeah, like you don't drool over guys with six packs."

"Not naked dead ones."

"Whatever! The boob is my favorite part of the female body!" Adrien says with glee be raizing his hand over her face. Black claws extending a little, revealing black cat-like claws.

"Oh no!" I shouted. "You are not eating her boob!"

"Why not?" Adrien asked before rejecting his clawed hand to his hip.

"What if her funeral is tomorrow? You want her mom to think some pervert took her boob to use a sex toy?" I growled at him.

"Fine, I will go for her foot! Or will that promote a foot fetish?" Adrien asked me as he walks over to the lower part of her body. It was weird how none of the bodies in the room was covered. I was seeing dead genitals everywhere.

With a quick swipe of his middle and index finger, he sliced her foot off like a knife to butter. The leg falls down to his other hand that was waiting patiently for the dead flesh. Once it fell, he looks at the dead foot with hungry eyes. His mouth waters as his hidden fangs extend, rising with the separation of his mouth. Then, **_CHOMP_**!

Like a meat eater attacking his prey, Adrien's fangs sank into that flesh! Small grey bits of grey human tissue falls from the open gap like pieces of food falling out of a burrito!

"Ugh…Ugh!" Adrien growled as his face tightens. His nose sticks up a pit as his shoulders move up to his ears. A sour expression lays on his face as he grips the hand tightly to his chest.

"Adrien?" I asked. He gives me a sad look as his mouth continues to move. Chewing the food that gave his displeasure beyond belief. He didn't like it, but it would seem he was trying to pass one on me.

"Spit it out, Adrien," I ordered him. Within a second, he spits the chew up a toe to the ground before gaging. Dropping the foot to the ground as he tries to rid himself of the taste by rubbing his tongue against the sleeve.

"Ugh! It's like eating sushi that was made from three-year-old rotten fish!" Adrien shouted as he gags. "I want to vomit…"

"I thought any flesh was fine?" I asked him.

"No…" He gags. "That was rotten flesh. This person was old… and she tastes awful!"

Oh my god…"

A voice calls out to us. Making both our heads turn to look at the pale red-haired male staring at us from the doorway. It was that rude reporter that tried to take naked pictures of me in the shower!? He stood in the doorway with his camera in hand and a sinister smile on his face.

"This isn't what you think!" I shouted, only to get a laugh from him.

"Think!? Lady, you and your husband are into some messed up shit!" The reporter shouted.

"That's not it! Look, it's a long story! Let me explain!" I shouted at him. But he ignored every word I spoke, he even raised his hand up to silence me!

"The Kwami couple are into some nasty things!? Agreste heir is literally a man-eater!? And his new wife is his number one supporter!? Stop the presses I have a-ACK!"

He screams into Adrien's hands as his pearl whites sinking into his flesh. Adrien's hand was over his mouth, forcing the man screams of help to be silenced as his life slowly fades from his body. My eyes widen in fear at the sight before me. Adrien's teeth pulling off skin from a man's body, blood squirting from the pulsating flesh. When Adrien pulls the chunk of skin from the man's neck. He pulls it in with his tongue before chuckling. He then looks at the man and says:

"You taste like shit." He growled before pushing the man off him. I watched in horror as the reporter moves his bleeding body constantly. His mouth spitting red liquids that stood his dark brown shirt. Sadly, his death wasn't the thing that was scaring me.

"Adrien, you just ate a man in a public area filled with people looking for us!" I shouted at him before looking at the blonde. His satisfied green eyes turn to fear at my words. Looking down at the corpse, then back to me, he gasped at me.

"Oh no! Oh no! No! No! No!" He nearly screamed. "Oh god! Marinette I am sorry, I was so hungry! And he was right there and he was saying awful things!"

"You ate someone...again." I whimpered as the man in front of me holds the bit mark. I could see his skin turning paler, he was dying! He was bleeding to death! Making a large blood as he slowly slips away.

My chest begins to rise up and down. My heart, I could feel it right in my ear, beating to every breath I took. My legs started to feel weak and the room was fading of color! Just becoming one big blur that made it hard to concentrate on things!

"Ma...ri...net...te?"

A voice asked me. It was deep and slow, I couldn't tell who it was. All I know was...I was in deep shit.

* * *

Kikkie: Lol, going to end it here. Thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!


End file.
